Shooting Star
by Hero Genkaku
Summary: An unexpected run-in with the Queen of Highland and an unexpected request puts Riou on the spot. Will courage really open her mind as love has opend her heart? One small Jillia and Riou Fic! Chapter 4 added! Please R
1. Lady in Red

Shooting Star  
  
"Why is it that I ALWAYS seem to end up alone when ever we manage to get split up in this place?!?!" Riou cursed out loud and he continued to run down the long corridors of Highland's capital L'Renoullie. He had been running for quiet some time and his side was beginning to ache and his chest burned. But to stop now meant certain capture with the Highland guards in hot pursuit. And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to shake them. In fact, their angry shouts and footsteps seemed to be getting louder!  
  
"This is not good, not good at all Riou." He knew he was in a very dangerous situation, darting around blindly in a maze like palace, possible death waiting behind every turn. "Not to mention that you're alone, and you're about to pass out from sheer exhaustion." He mused. The odds were defiantly against him. "Maybe I'll run into Jowy if I keep going on like this." Amazingly, that thought registered as a good thing than a bad. After all, isn't Jowy his enemy? If he were to fall into Jowy's hands, who's to say that the King of Highland wouldn't have him imprisoned, or worse, executed? Despite that Riou believed that Jowy would never do such things to him, the possibilities were still there. Who was to say he was the same Jowy anyway? Riou shook his head. No, he can't think like that. He won't. Jowy was still his best friend, nothing would change that. Nothing.  
  
"Great Riou, now that you have that issue settled, what about the current situation?" He asked himself. Indeed, it hadn't gotten any better. "Maybe there's a window around here..?"  
  
And what? Jump out? Yeah right Riou, You're probably twenty stories high.  
  
Riou began to argue with himself. But he was right, that was a no go.  
  
"Well this place is so huge anyway! I could just duck into one of these rooms and hide till I can figure something else out!" He said finally. He knew the dangers of his plan but could think of nothing else unless he planned to run onto eternity. And even then, sooner or later he'd be caught. At least with this plan he could rest his weary limbs and think of a better plan that wouldn't guarantee his capture. But where would he hide?  
  
"Just need a room, ANY room would be fine!" He thought. The pursuit unit behind him seemed to have grown, at least he thought so, they were certainly louder. "And here you are making a HUGE commotion and you expect that they wouldn't?!" He scolded himself as his gaze darted around frantically looking for a room to hide in. "C'mon, C'mon!" He thought angrily as he met with another locked door. Suddenly something caught the corner of his eye. It was red, the tail of a gown elegantly sliding into a room. So what if it was a ladies room? Minor details, the most important thing was that it was a room, an open room.  
  
"Go! Go! GO!!!" His mind screamed and his body put forth the last of it's energy. His hand caught the door as it was beginning to close and he forced his way in and closed the door as gently as he was able. Having this sudden intruder in her room caused the lady inside to cry out in surprise. Without getting a good look at her face he quickly spun behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.  
  
"Pl..Please be, be quiet." He gasped, trying to catch his breath. His head was spinning and suddenly he was fully aware of his body. It throbbed and ached all over, just merely breathing pained him. The woman struggled and her hands immediately tried to tear away the hand over her mouth. Most likely so she could scream for help.  
  
"Please! Don't try to fight! I'm not here to hurt you!" Riou tried to placate the lady. "I'm not going to hurt you, ma'am honest. Please don't scream." Perhaps he was finally getting through to her, or perhaps it was his boyish plea, what ever it was, the lady stopped struggling, though she kept her hands over his. Riou fell silent as he began to listen, he could hear angry shouts and pounding footsteps behind the door.  
  
Do they know he's close by? Do they know where he was? Were they going to leave?  
  
Fear and anxiety flooded his already tired mind. And he and the lady stood there silent. Waiting.  
  
To his relief, the noise and voices began to fade. And rather quickly, it sounded as if they had given chase.  
  
Could it be? Had they found one of his lost stars? No... Even in his condition, he wanted to run out there and see, wanted to assist his star, was ready to fight. He clenched his teeth, suppressing the urge to follow his heart. "You can't do things like that Riou, Shu told you not to, and leaders can't do that. You're too important and too valuable. That's why they're here. To risk their lives for you." Riou shut his eyes, forcing the tears back. "God I hate myself.I hate myself." He whispered. When he was able to regain his composure, his attention returned to the woman he held. She was still tense and he could feel that. But he couldn't hold her like this forever.  
  
"Okay, listen." He said softly into her ear so she wouldn't be frightened. "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. But only if you promise not to scream. Like I said before, I'm not here to hurt you, but I'll do what I have to, to keep you quiet. Do you understand me?" He felt her nod her head softly in agreement. Riou let out a sigh as he prepared to see how cooperative she would be. Finally, he let go and stepped back. The lady gasped an air full of breath, and for a second Riou thought she was getting ready to scream. But instead, she kept her back to him, and seemed as if she were also trying to regain her composure as well. Finally after a few moments she turned to him and he found himself staring into a pair of familiar emerald eyes.  
  
"Queen Jillia!" Riou said unbelievingly. And the princess herself seemed to reflect his shock as well. The last time they had met was at the Highland camp that he and Jowy were trying to infiltrate.  
  
"Lord Riou? What ever are you doing here? Are you the intruders that infiltrated our castle?"  
  
Riou managed to smile sheepishly. "Ah.. Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I was trying to escape the guards."  
  
"I see." Came the reply. "Well I guess then it was good timing on my part."  
  
Riou could only blink in surprise. "Errrr, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but, you're the Queen of Highland aren't you?"  
  
Jillia tilted her head to one side, the emerald eyes capturing his hazel. "Of course, but I really don't have anything against you. Besides, there would be no point in turning you in, if that's what you're hinting at."  
  
The Queen was pretty sharp. But something else caused Riou to raise a brow in suspicion. "And why's that?" The Queen walked past him to sit comfterbaly in a cushioned chair that was placed in the middle of the well furnished room. As he made his way over, she motioned for him to sit before she continued.  
  
"That is because my lord, his majesty King Jowy, wouldn't allow it."  
  
"W-what?" Was Riou's dumbfounded response. He had suspected all this time, but to have it confirmed by the Queen.  
  
"I'm sure you knew that what ever ties you have with Jowy runs deep. My lord would see to it that harm never comes to you. You must be very special to him."  
  
Riou looked away unable to meet her eyes. "No, he only thinks that we're still friends. He was my friend once, a long time ago." And somewhere in his mind, he actually believed it. But his heart reprimanded him greatly.  
  
But his words did not fool the Queen. "That's a lie. You don't believe that. I don't believe you do. If he were in the same situation, you'd do everything in your power to help him too, even if it meant returning him to Highland safely."  
  
At this the rebel leader lowered his head into his hands feeling suddenly tired. "It's terrible isn't it? We are so screwed up! We are playing a game here where people's lives are being lost. And we can't even play the game right."  
  
"That is because my lord, your love for each other plays by no rules." Riou's head shot up in an instant, eyes wide. He had never thought of their relationship like, like that. But she was right. And she knew it too. The Queen of Highland gave the Rebel leader a sad smile.  
  
"I find it quite amazing that despite how he feels for you, he would have enough room for me in his heart as well. Or maybe I'm just fooling myself, and only desperately wish for the love that he has only for you."  
  
"N-now wait a minute! Riou stood defiantly. "That's not true. I know our, our, relationship is strong, but Jowy really loves you too. Don't doubt it."  
  
Jillia covered her mouth to hide the delicate smile. "Lord Riou, forgive me, but I have never had the pleasure of seeing such a feared Rebel Leader flustered before."  
  
Once again, Riou was dumbstruck and at a loss for words. "Queen Jillia, I mean it!"  
  
"It's fine Lord Riou. I've actually suspected that Lord Jowy was only using me anyway."  
  
One surprise after another, Riou thought he wouldn't be able to take much more of this. He was tired of being shocked speechless. The Queen noticed his surprised a continued.  
  
"It's true. I'm sure he doesn't think I've noticed, but I do. He only married me to gain the title as King. But still, despite that I still love him. Though I must admit it does cause me such pain to think that he could never love me in return." Jillia lowered her head to prevent Riou from seeing tears emerge and fall from her eyes. And Riou sat there silently, letting everything sink in before he stood up and walked over to where the Queen sat. Riou gently took hold of both her hands and pulled her feet, where he took her up into his embrace. Certainly he knew that he was probably being quite vulgar and violating some Highland rule out there. But he didn't see any sin in his deed. Yes true, though they may be Highland Queen and Enemy Rebel leader, they were still humans. He could feel Jillia tense for the moment, but then she began to relax, melting in his warm embrace. And he sensed that something in her had longed for this for a while now. The two stood there, oblivious to the facts that forbid enemies to show such kindness, the titles they bore, to the rules of war, and held each other like human beings they were.  
  
"Queen Jillia," He said softly into her ear, "I know you're hurting inside, and the truth is, so am I. But you may think he doesn't even realize that he's holding your world in his hands. But I'm sure he does. He just tries to protect you from himself. You just need to show him that you'll accept him for that entire he is. That is the means to get past his barriers." Just then Jillia pushed herself back to stare up into his eyes, her cheeks stained with tears.  
  
"You are always so certain Lord Riou. Would I be so foolish to believe you?"  
  
Riou smiled warmly at the Queen in his arms and wiped away the glistening tears upon her face. "Hey, I've grown up with the guy, so of course I would know. What he probably thinks is that you could never understand where he's come from. Well at least that's what I would think if I were in his position."  
  
"But of course I know where he is from; he comes from the house of Atreides. They are a very well known and wealthy aristocratic family. But he doesn't act like all the wealthy suitors I've come to know."  
  
The rebel leader laughed and finally released her. He walked to the window, cautious not to be seen from the outside. He could see the entire city from this window, and the horizon in the distance that seemed to stretch out into eternity. Some where, his castle was standing, exactly opposite from here. The mere thought reminded him that he was still in enemy territory. It seems that Queen Jillia's emotional cry had made him forget that, made him forget everything.  
  
Perhaps that's because finally, some one understands his heart.  
  
He turned from the window. "That is why you'll never understand him Queen Jillia. Jowy's world is not the same as yours. Perhaps it was at one time. And sometimes I think he really didn't belong there. So he came to mine."  
  
"And that's where he found a home." Jillia said quietly. And Riou knew just by looking into her eyes, that she understood finally. "Please, Lord Riou, show me his world, the world you speak of. I wish to understand. I fear that merely speaking of his past will never be enough. I must see for my own eyes. I want to understand."  
  
The brown haired youth furrowed a brow in concern. "I'm sorry Queen Jillia, but I don't think I can do that for you. Under different circumstances, I would gladly help you, for Jowy's happiness is one of the most precious things I treasure."  
  
"Lord Riou, it is not only for Jowy that I ask of you this, but it's also for me. I desire more than anything in the world to be closer to my King. This is a selfish request, I know."  
  
She just didn't want to be alone anymore. Riou knew it perfectly well. And yet, the risks were too great, to show her what she wished to see. The boy backed up from her shaking his head. "I...I can't. Not only is it complicated, but it's also dangerous."  
  
"That is why you will be there to protect me." Jillia swiftly replied stepping forward as Riou slowly backed away. Was he afraid? Afraid of giving in?  
  
"After all, that rune on your hand has protected a great many already. If the rumors are as true as they say, then I have the utmost confidence in it." She went on. Riou knew the dangers if he gave in. But what would he gain should he grant her, her request? And in his heart, he knew.  
  
She would be able to do something that you could not do, to stay beside Jowy, and comfort him, and mostly.To make him happy.  
  
Whispers from his heart collided with the harsh voices in his mind.  
  
"Riou, don't do this, you already have too much grief in your life."  
  
"Riou, you can no longer be there for Jowy, but she can.."  
  
"If Highland finds out that their Queen was 'kidnapped' imagine the mess."  
  
"True the risks are great, but the rewards are equally great."  
  
"You don't need this..."  
  
"It could be fun."  
  
"It could be dangerous."  
  
"But you're not doing it for yourself."  
  
"Why do it then?"  
  
"You know very well, you hold Jowy's world in your hands as well."  
  
"Why do you still cradle such dreams?"  
  
"You're still his best friend, no matter what. You love him.."  
  
The last whisper seemed to end it all, and the voices in his mind could not retaliate. As the voices faded, Riou opened his hazels eyes, and looked to Jillia and gave her his decision.  
  
"All right, I'll help you. Perhaps the understanding will open your mind just as love has opened your heart."  
  
And Jillia was overcome with such relief and delight that she was startled quite suddenly, when the knock sounded at the door. Instantly Riou shot her a panicked look. And she gave him a reassuring glance as she made her way to the door. She leaned up against it, and then answered.  
  
"Yes? Who is at the door?"  
  
A voice came from the other side and answered; "General Seed and General Culgan, Your Highness. Please forgive our interruption, but his Majesty, King Jowy requests your presence at his side. The enemy rebels who have snuck into the palace have finally been caught. The King merely wishes to see that you are safe. We are here to escort you."  
  
Jillia did not, or rather could not phrase the correct response, and she turned to Riou then. Riou, as she had guessed, had a deep troubled look upon his face.  
  
"Guess this is your rendezvous with destiny Jillia, are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked softly. And without a second's thought the Queen gave a short nod. Riou sighed and said as so not to be heard by the two outside the door, "Then, it's time to get to work."  
  
  
  
King Jowy sat upon his throne in the main throne room of the Highland palace, before him was his guards were posted, ready to receive the enemy infiltrators. To his left hand side was his strategist, Leon Silverburg.  
  
"You seem a bit, tense, and my king." The comment caused Jowy to turn his head slightly to regard the strategist.  
  
"Catching enemy rebels this close to home does that to you, I suppose." He replied coolly. "What worries me is that they were able to infiltrate our palace so easily, implies that they have agents working here."  
  
"That is why; we will make an example of these intruders." Was the strategist's simple reply.  
  
It was then that Jowy felt a sudden jolt that caused his right arm to visibly twitch. Instinctively he with drew his arm and looked to see that the Black Sword Rune was pulsing faintly upon his right hand.  
  
"That's odd, why is my rune reacting this way?" Jowy wondered. The Sword has never done anything like this before, and it was resonating with... excitment? He did not understand, and with in a few moments the sensation was over, leaving only the sword to pulse weakly.  
  
Jowy shifted uncomfterbally in his elegant throne. "I am against public executions, let alone, capital punishment." He said returning to the earlier subject. Leon seemed a little displeased with the young King's opinion, but did not return a response as the huge doors ahead opened. Two guards were seen opening the door to allow Jillia walk in. The Queen walked to the center of the room, flanked on either side by the Generals Culgan and Seed. Behind her, was another guard, her personal escort? Upon reaching the center, she curtsied formally, while the generals and guard kneeled. The king nodded briefly acknowledging her presence, and she proceeded to take her place beside him, Seed and Culgan posted themselves beside their King and Queen, the Queen's guard stood beside the Queen a little behind Seed. Once settled Jowy made a short gesture with his hand. Leon stepped forward then and ordered in a loud voice;  
  
"Bring in the prisoners."  
  
A bit of shuffling was heard in the room before, and after a minuet or two, a group appeared, nearly obscured by their captors, shackled and chained and surrounded on all sides by Highland guards. Following the group closely was a small group of archers, their crossbows ever at the ready and promising death to the fool hardy hero that would think to oppose his captors.  
  
"Bow heathen rebels, for you are in the presence of the King of Highland, his majesty Lord Jowy." Seed ordered.  
  
The group did not comply as quickly as the red haired general would have liked, and upon his disgust, the guards roughly delt with their impudence, quick blows to the stomach easily brought the group with their knees. Jowy winced at the sight not because it looked as painful, or in pity, but because these people had once called him a friend. Their hateful and accusing gazes pierced his cold heart. He stood then.  
  
"How dare you desecrate the most inner sanctum of highland with your presence? You were all were foolish enough to think that you could match the power of Highland, now you are caught and will be delt with accordingly." Acute pitiless words that did not betray a single emotion, he was even disgusted by how heartless his own voice sounded. But this had to be done. And as he looked upon the motley lot, one stood out against them all. Unlike the others, the boy was considerably the youngest; his head was lowered, as if refusing to meet Jowy's eyes. The green bandanna stood a great contrast to the red and yellow tunic the boy wore.  
  
So similar.And the boy King was struck by hope and fear.  
  
"Riou?" He had not even realized that the name had escaped his lips. Leon stood beside the King and said softly,  
  
"My King, that is not Lord Riou unfortunately.But it is still some one of great importance."  
  
Jowy raised a brow as he looked to his strategist questioningly.  
  
"That boy before you is non other than the rebel leader who fought in the Gate Rune Wars and founded the Toran Republic. That is Lord Tir Mcdohl. The real president of the Toran Republic." There was a bit of mirth in the old man's voice.  
  
The boy seemed to hear his name and he looked up for the first time, his eyes clearly seen now. Jowy was taken a back, as he stared into eerily similar eyes and in that instant he was snared. Some features of the boy were different, but then his eyes.He couldn't shake the feeling nor did he deny it. They were the same. It was as if Riou himself were staring at him through a different face. A dark hazel gaze full of strength, that could win the trust of millions, that burned with life like a living flame, and that held such conviction stared back at him, allowing itself to not be read, to betray no emotions that hid behind. There was only one small difference, and that was that the eyes lacked a certain, kindness. Or rather, it had once held the quality but over time and circumstances, they lost that beautiful gentleness. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that he might be staring into the future.  
  
He might of stared on into the former leader's gaze had it not been for Leon's voice pulling him back to reality and breaking the strange trance between the two.  
  
"This is quite a disturbing matter my lord. The fact that the Leader of the Toran Republic is fighting along side the city-states means that.."  
  
"I know what it means." Jowy cut in sharply. He knew what was going through the old strategist mind, knew, because only HE would think of such a thought. The more he would watch Leon, the more he began to hate his ways.  
  
Leon turned to the small group ignoring the slight anger in the king's voice. He was only a boy, and sometimes he would act like such. He paid it no mind. Speaking of which.  
  
"Tir Mcdohl." He said grandly, as if to let the entire castle know. "This is quite the surprise, who would of guessed that the president of the Toran Republic would be helping their old enemies?"  
  
The boy looked up with clear repulsion, the first sign of emotion, but he did not speak, and remained silent.  
  
"Tell me, why is it that you have joined the city-states? What have they promised you?"  
  
Still silence. And the strategist laughed.  
  
"It is clear that you are not as foolish as I had thought. But you are still a child to some degree. Do you even realize the position you have placed all of Toran Republic because of your involvement? And after the blood shed it had to go through to gain peace, you throw it away to play this silly war game again, like some little boy."  
  
Right then Tir surged forward a snarl escaping his lips, but the guards were quick to restrain him, and the boy were subdued once more. Few noticed the faint light on his right hand glove flashing.  
  
"You should talk!" He spat. He had more to say but a swift kick from the guards caused him to be silent.  
  
Jowy walked forward then, angered by the display. "THAT"S ENOUGH!" He shouted. His voice echoing off the high walls. "Sir Leon, Stand down at once!" He ordered. "Guards, lock these rebels in iron until I determine upon their punishment."  
  
This order was greeted with bewildered looks that crossed the enormous room. It even seemed to baffle the strategist, who leaned in and spoke as quietly as he could muster.  
  
"My Lord, with all due respect, but it was expected that you would have these infidels executed." To which the young king replied,  
  
"As I have said before, I am against capital punishment."  
  
"But wouldn't the kingdom find such a hesitation a.weakness?" Jowy turned upon the strategist sharply, his hard blue eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Remember your place Sir Leon, and do not question my judgment again is that understood?"  
  
The strategist furrowed a brow in disparagement but bowed slightly. "Of course my Lord." He said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. The boy king gave a curt nod to the red haired general, Seed, who turned toward the guards.  
  
"Take them to the dungeons!" He ordered, but was suddenly cut off by Leon who spoke out suddenly.  
  
"Separate the boy from the others! I want double guards posted at his cell!"  
  
Jowy looked to Leon unsettled and then angry. "What is the reason behind your actions?"  
  
Leon gave a haughty sniff before turning away. "It would be wise for you to not underestimate the boy because of his looks. He was after all the former leader of the liberation army. He should be carefully watched."  
  
Jowy was silent for a moment before he looked to Seed and gave his approval and the last order was given.  
  
"Lock the boy away in an isolated cell. Double the guards on watch. Go!"  
  
As it was ordered, it was carried out. The guards unceremoniously dragged the small motley lot out of their presence. Jowy did not raise his eyes to watch and turned away. It was then he remembered His Queen. She had sat there quietly watching. He took his seat in the throne next to her. With out looking, he asked softly.  
  
"Are you alright my lady?"  
  
He was expecting a short reply but instead she surprised him with; "What will you do with them?"  
  
It was then he turned his head to her, and she continued.  
  
"Enemy rebels are to be executed, you know that. So if you will not execute them, then what will you do with them?"  
  
Jowy hadn't expected Jillia to take such interest, but was determined not to be caught off beat. "That is.not business of yours." He replied stiffly. Jillia didn't reply right away, and Jowy thought that the subject was dropped. But she spoke up a little while later,  
  
"They are your friends, aren't they?" But this small question was met with silence. Instead the king stood and began to leave, both Seed and Culgan stepping in place to follow.  
  
Jillia stood also not to be deterred. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." The king kept walking silent. Jillia took one glance to her guard then back to the king. "You thought 'he' would be there didn't you?"  
  
She didn't mention who 'he' was, but it was enough to get the reaction she'd expected. The king stopped in mid step. And slowly he turned his head, but not so much that he could see her.  
  
"Queen Jillia, I do not know of whom you speak. Please, return to your room immediately it is still unsafe. And with that, he left. And the Queen stood there alone. After a while, a soft smile crossed her small face. She turned slightly to her only guard.  
  
"Is it not as I have said?" She asked. The guard, whose face and eyes were conceled beneath the helmet did not reply but looked to where the king had disappeared.  
  
**** end of part 1 


	2. Outside Looking In

Note: This chapter was really hard to write as I'm not really familiar with Jowy or Mcdohl's character, but I hope I got close enough. Enjoy! Big thanks to Jowy-kun for helping me out on this one! Also, Suikoden and all related characters belong to the people of Konami.  
  
~Hero  
  
Shooting Star Act: 2 'Outside Looking In'  
  
Deep golden-brown eyes opened slowly to meet a smooth stone ceiling. Tir blinked a few times as if trying to reassure himself of where he was. But as always reality would catch up to him and remind him that he was here, as a prisoner of Highland. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, as he had been dosing, falling in and out of sleep. Tir groaned as he shifted positions upon the bunk for the hundredth time that day. Finally, the boy sat up finding that he could not sleep.  
  
Was it really still daytime? Or was it evening? He could not tell, for there were no windows to be seen. The only light was the torches that burned dimly in their sconces through out the dungeon. Tir shivered as the cold dampness of his cell crawled up his arms. He began to think about the others and their current predicament. He did not know where they were being kept, and even if he did, he did not know where he was. His eyes scanned his surroundings once more, taking in every detail trying to find something that would be of some use to him as his staff was confiscated when they were caught. He found none, the small dungeon was bare. The bars were thick and looked as if it could stand against the powers of runes. Truly, this was a special little isolated dungeon, and it was clear that Highland wasn't going to take any chances with him. He could easily have used the power of his soul eater rune to dispose of the guards that stood watch and anyone else that might get in his way, but the Strategist had been two steps ahead of him.  
  
'If you make even the slightest noise, your comrades will meet with a slow and very painful death.'  
  
The warning rang clear in his mind and Tir could not help but feel helpless and angry. Frustrated, he rammed a tight fist into the wall. The strategist knew him well enough to know that he would never willingly endanger the life of his friends. Leon knew him well enough to know that he feared the Soul Eater's power and hated using its power even more.  
  
"Damn you Leon." Tir growled under his breath. He had been trying to come up with a plan to escape but at the risk of his friend's lives, he found it impossible. He knew that all he could do now was wait and hope that Riou would come through. If anything, he was glad that the new leader managed to get away.  
  
But where was he?  
  
Does it really matter? Just as long as he's not in a cell, or on the gallows, that's for sure.  
  
He became very aware of his self and knew that he was pretty damn calm for a POW. But he found no purpose in getting worked up. Perhaps he really had grown stronger.  
  
But had he grown wiser?  
  
Indeed, ignoring his status as the president of the newly formed Toran Republic was completely stupid and ignorant on his part. He had unknowingly jeopardized all of Toran. Leon was right about that.  
  
But before he was about to lapse into bouts of self pity however, he heard soft voices from the other side of the stone wall and caused Tir's head to jerk up. The voices were low and deep, probably the guards. Tir sat still and listened as best as he could. But the voices were too far and too soft to make out what was said. Faint shuffling and patter of footsteps were heard and then nothing more. The sense of loneliness seems to grow heavy and he began to get uneasy.  
  
What was happening out there? Did the guards leave? If so, why did they leave?  
  
After a few more moments of hearing nothing Tir forced himself to relax.  
  
"Perhaps the guards are doing a change over."  
  
Funny, their shift couldn't have been that short, a voice nagged. But Tir brushed it aside and settled himself down once more. He knew Riou would come. He just had to be patient.  
  
"You're not afraid, are you?" A voice suddenly shattered the silence, causing the youth to jump and fall into battle stance upon instinct. The voice went on; "Your life is in danger, and yet, you do not act as most men would in your position. Why is that? Do you not fear for your own life?"  
  
Tir's gaze darted every which way trying to find the source.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked. But he could find no one. "Show yourself! Who are you?"  
  
The voice, soft and low spoke again; "Do not be alarmed, I am of no danger to you."  
  
This however did little to calm him. "I think I should be the judge of that." He returned sharply. "Honestly," Tir scoffed. "How can you say something like that when you are hiding from me? Let me see who you are."  
  
There was silence, was the stranger hesitating? It was obvious that he didn't want to be seen. But why? He shouldn't be afraid if he was the enemy, was he an undercover agent? Who was he? Genuine curiosity over came his fear then, and he cautiously made his way over to the bars.  
  
In a calmer voice, Tir asked; "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"I do not want anything from you.But would it be possible to talk for awhile?"  
  
This actually provoked a small smirk from Tir. "Gee, I don't know, That is really not my place to say. You should ask my guards for permission." He reproved.  
  
And surprisingly, the voice returned; "They won't be a problem. I made sure of that."  
  
Thus far, the voice gave no indication of immediate danger, and unless he was the King of Highland, this stranger posed no threat upon Tir himself. But Tir knew the dangers of getting complacent.. Yet he could not help but smile and allow himself to stand at ease.  
  
"Well, since you went through a lot of trouble to see me, I guess I could spare a few minuets, but I'm a busy guy you know?" Tir joked lightly. And he could have sworn he heard a soft chuckling echoing off the walls. Golden- brown eyes turned serious as the imprisoned youth added "But don't get too hopeful, for I know no secrets to the Liberation army."  
  
"You never did answer my first question." The visitor said cutting him off. Tir was, to say the least, stunned.  
  
"I didn't think that was what you really wanted to know." The boy answered.  
  
"Just curious, you do not strike me as a normal boy."  
  
*Ooookay.* Tir thought. So it was obvious his strange visitor wasn't at all interested in the Liberation army. And Tir found the visitor's comment a little strange, but not too far out there that he couldn't reply in a some what sad voice, "War does that to you."  
  
"Ah, I see. And how is Riou faring?" The stranger asked.  
  
Tir had to ponder this question over a bit. Trying to see what his mysterious visitor was getting at, and careful that his answers did not betray Riou or put a threat on his life to any point. But it seemed as if the question deserved an answer so he answered simply; "He is fine, just fine."  
  
"Even in these trying times?" the voice queried. A little too interested, Tir noted.  
  
"He's stronger than you could ever know." Tir answered once more.  
  
The voice, which sounded very young to Tir, paused as if giving his answer some thought before returning with that same inquisitive tone. "So strong that you believe he will come to save you?"  
  
"Yes, but if need be, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Tir said firmly.  
  
He heard a sigh and a slight shuffling of cloth against wall. His visitor was defiantly nearby, the leader deduced. But something else nagged at him. And he couldn't let it alone. Tir opened his mouth to speak but the young voice spoke once more cutting him off.  
  
"I understand now. You are not afraid, for you believe that Riou would never abandon his own men. But if you are as confidant in your skills as you say you are, then why haven't you tried to escape on your own? Surely, these prison bars are a mere hindrance compared to the legendary power you are said to wield. Am I right?"  
  
Upon instinct, Tir glanced down upon his right hand, his gaze falling upon the so called 'legendary' rune concealed there. He closed his eyes for a moment as if pained to hear such a cursed thing spoken so highly of.  
  
"I." Tir began but stopped himself in mid sentence. He stood there, weighing the words and contemplating this strange conversation, which seemed to have no point. From the very beginning, something nagged at Tir about his visitor, and though he had been quite elusive to answering the man's questions, things weren't what they seemed. It only took the boy a few moments of silent thought before it dawned upon him. And he began to rephrase his answer.  
  
"I believe in Lord Riou, and because I believe in him, I do not need to use my power. Lord Riou himself would not condone it." Tir stood waiting upon the reply.  
  
And a moment later he got one. "I see, since you are sure to see him again, please give him this message; an old acquaintance misses him very much." More shuffling was heard, and it sounded as if the stranger was turning to leave.  
  
Tir gripped the bars hoping against hope that his assumptions were correct. He spoke out again, in a more conversational tone, "Then why doesn't his 'friend' go and see him? I'm sure Lord Riou misses him too." At this, he heard the foot falls stop. Smiling inwardly, Tir continued. "Now that you mention it, I remember Lord Riou speaking fondly of one in particular. But his name, I forget. Although I'm sure we are speaking of the same person."  
  
"Lord Mcdohl, you never did strike me as a fool..." The stranger finally said.  
  
"I'm still a fool as I'll ever be." Tir chuckled softly. "But I've learned how to read between the lines. And like I've said before Riou spoke often and well of you, Jowy."  
  
Silence preceded the next few minuets, but Tir was not anxious. He knew he had the boy-king's attention now. And the slight shuffling as soft fine robes met the cold stone walls spoke tomes to the fact. The king leaned up against the other side of the wall. So near, Tir moved up against the same wall trying to be as close. He spoke lower this time, as low as Jowy had spoken.  
  
"If you really miss him, then you should go see him. I'm sure you know how sad and alone he has been since you left his side. Perhaps you've even heard him, since it is said that your runes share many strange bonds."  
  
"I can't.I just can't." Jowy's soft voice replied. "I am.afraid to see him again." He confessed.  
  
Tir closed his eyes, allowing himself to picture the king in his mind's eye. In doing so, he could clearly sense the feelings that lie beneath the cold exterior, could see the very center of the man that he wouldn't let anyone see. He was not evil. That was clearly evident. But the war was taking its toll upon Jowy just as it had upon him, stealing his soul away little by little.  
  
Tir opened his eyes again and asked simply, "Why?"  
  
"I cannot allow myself to be deterred. I have chosen my path and I must see it through to the end. Even if it means to start a war that will end all wars, even if it means fighting Riou, this is the path I choose, this is the only path left open to me." Jowy said firmly. But it sounded breathy and trembled slightly. "And the time for talk has long since passed. I cannot back down; it's too late for that."  
  
Tir held his breath, and tried to suppress the anger and pain building within his chest. It boiled and raged threatening to consume him.  
  
But this just wasn't right.  
  
"How can you do this to him? It doesn't have to be this way, nothing does! I can't believe you had the gall call yourself his friend!" He exploded. "You don't even know, don't even understand-"But Tir was interrupted as Jowy interjected in a stern but clearly angry voice.  
  
"No, YOU don't understand!" And in the next instant, Tir found the silhouetted form of the young king standing before him. Hands tightly gripped the bars making it seem as if the king were in the cell not Tir. Perhaps he was Tir mused to himself. Jowy was caged in a private cell of his own doing of his own will. Surrounded by the trappings of wealth, deceit and power and walls he built himself.  
  
Jowy's head was lowered, as if in shame. And a moment later, the king stood back, eyes never once opening to meet Tir's. He let out a breath recomposing himself, before he turned away. Or, to be more correct, Jowy was refusing to meet Tir's accusing eyes.  
  
"You.Could never understand what I do." He continued darkly. "I don't expect you to." Tir narrowed his eyes indignant. "He was never supposed to get involved in the war." Soft and dangerously low he spoke each word carefully, taking care not to allow his feelings show, though it was a loosing battle already. "It is my fault, I did it all wrong, just like I do everything wrong. I was so stupid to believe that he would listen to me and run away." The tormented king turned slightly but not so much as he could see Tir. "But.This is destiny, I suppose." He added, as if it would explain anything any better, or justify his reasons.  
  
Each word that was spoken hit Tir like a steel tipped arrow, seemingly hitting it's mark every time. His right hand formed a tight fist, which shook with such anger that could not be put into words. He was glad, deeply glad, that Riou was not here to listen to this. Surely it would crush the boy. In that one second, he wondered if runes could split, then could they shatter as well?  
  
A shattered shield.  
  
When Tir finally found the voice to speak, he could no longer see the king clearly, for the tears blurred his vision, and he tried his best to wipe them away.  
  
"I.I can't believe you said that.That's a load of CRAP!!" He burst. "How can you be so damn weak!? How can you just accept everything and kill your own damn brother!! The only person left in this world that cares about you?! How?! He cries tears for everyone, dies inside and out for them, for you! You think he just accepted your betrayal?! I have been through war, or have you forgotten?! I know his actions all too well, for I tried to do the same for a friend who ended up taking his own life in the end. So don't presume to tell me what I can or can't understand. I understand better than you know." The embittered youth's voice dropped to a pained whisper.  
  
He swallowed past the lump in his throat and forced the tears back before continuing. "I pity Riou for all the hopes he harbors, for I once did the same, before war scarred me. I pity him for he has yet to understand, yet to be scarred. And I pity him for he believes the pain will end soon. But it never will. When ever he fights, you are right there to oppose him. And as it seems, he is more alone than he realizes. Perhaps it is better that he dies. I know.I wish I would.." Tir's voice trailed off, choked. It was happening again, like it always did. Flashes of memories, all of different times different places..  
  
A different life.  
  
The tears came; staining his cheeks as he silently mourned the passing of his child hood years, the friends that had gone before, and a life, which he would never be able to reclaim again.  
  
But once again, he was pulled out of his sad reverie, as he felt warm hands gently embrace his face, lifting his dark hazel gaze to meet calm cerulean eyes. It surprised him a bit as those eyes did not show a trace of emotion, but they, burrowed deep within Tir's eyes. It was almost as if Jowy were searching for something, a secret, which only his eyes held. And for the first time, Tir felt naked and exposed. Uncomfterbal, he tried to move but the hands that held him were firm but gentle. Tir was forced to show all the secrets and pain he hid deep within his soul.  
  
"You have suffered long..haven't you? And that's why your eyes are sad. You're still suffering." Jowy said more to himself than to Tir. Silently, Tir stared back, his gaze hardening, no more must be read. A faint flicker, as emotion touched Jowy's eyes briefly. It seemed as if he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Amazing, even in strength, you two are identical. Your souls, your hearts, it's like you are brothers." Jowy moved his hand slowly, caressing Tir's cheek and drying the tears. He closed his eyes for a moment, and something of a faint smile touched his lips. "I feel like I'm looking into Riou's face." He opened his eyes and the faint smile was gone.  
  
"You are.Or will be rather, if you let the ravages of war take him." Tir said solemnly. At that point, Jowy lowered his hands, retreating behind the bars once more. "That's why you wouldn't look at me before isn't it? Because of how similar we look."  
  
"Once, I broke Riou out of prison. I couldn't stand to see Riou like that.Not again." Jowy confessed. "All my life, I've wanted nothing but to protect him, and he swore he'd do the same for me. But now, look at us. Look at me, I can't protect him anymore...I can't help him." Jowy's eyes grew clouded, and threatened to spill tears, but they were as dry as before. None the less, Tir knew better. And he realized why he was so eager to protect Riou, why he tried so hard to get Jowy to understand. He didn't want to see another friendship be destroyed by war. Such a beautiful thing, he didn't want to see it die. Not the way his and Ted's had. In a sense, this was his second chance at changing something that doesn't end in blood and tears. He would honor his and Ted's friendship this way.  
  
"He hasn't stopped believing in you." A voice said, and Tir was surprised to find it was his own. "Perhaps that's why he does things the way he does. He was only staying loyal to his own heart." Tir thought back to those times he spent with the young leader. He had exuded certain innocence, but Tir knew better. They had spoken about many things, always reflective, things that would turn inward and change one's own self. But the way Riou spoke, the way he reasoned, the way he thought, struck Tir as though the boy grew up believing in one thing and stuck with it his entire life. Perhaps he had. This explains it all now.  
  
"Jowy, don't succumb to something because it was predestined. You must follow the path you trust. Even if it means cutting open a new path."  
  
"I must.follow the path I trust..?" Jowy echoed softy almost unbelievingly. Tir's gaze lingered upon the king for a moment, gauging his reaction. After a few seconds passed by, he sat back down upon the bench feeling that the concept had sunken it. Strangely he felt different than before, the burden was still there, but some how, it felt a bit, lighter? He looked to the king once more, who had turned away. He really had no idea of how the king was taking all this in. Or even if it had made a difference. Was it all just pointless talk? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he had seen the side of Jowy that Riou wanted, and believed was still there. He would be glad to hear it. Tir smiled wistfully. It probably wasn't much, but he knew that it would help the young leader much more than his service ever would.  
  
Tir felt spent. And he cared to speak no more then. And as if reading his mind Jowy spoke up, his voice had changed from that of before, more colder, more harder. Seems as if he had slipped back into his shell. Tir thought, but couldn't blame him.  
  
"I must leave you now, Please excuse me Lord Mcdohl." Jowy made a passive bow, all the while avoiding the youth's eyes. "Please be sure to deliver my message to Riou as quickly as you are able." Tir gave a curt nod with the feeling that the king was hinting something to him.  
  
"As you wish your majesty."  
  
Jowy stood once more and turned away, "This exchange is over. Good day to you." This was accompanied by a sharp metallic clatter, as keys fell to the floor behind him. But the king seemed to take no notice, and continued to walk off, out of view. Tir could hardly believe it. His eyes grew reflective for a moment before refocusing to the situation at hand. He waited for a few minuets before kneeling down and retrieving the keys. In a short while the door was open and Tir was carefully making his way down the hall. There were no guards in sight, and he silently thanked Jowy for all his help. Though he was sure the king would deny it.  
  
"I've got to find the others." He thought. And he began to move more swiftly. But he wondered how he would ever find them in this massive palace.  
  
  
  
End of Act 2 


	3. Rendezvous with Destiny

Shooting Star Act: 3 "Rendezvous with Destiny"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Moser asked his Highland commrad. Swain gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"Hear what?" Moser's eyes wandered as if trying to hear what ever it was he had heard. Quite frankly, Swain hadn't heard anything, nor did he want to hear anything. He wanted this watch to go by as smooth as possible. But of course, if duty calls. "Do you need to check it out?"  
  
Moser listened for a moment longer before regarding his partner. "Naw, never mind, it was probably just my imagination or something."  
  
"It had better be lord knows something ALWAYS happens on our shift." Moser rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hear that, but maybe we should check on the prisoners again."  
  
"What for? They can't do a single thing since they're all separated into different cells. What a waste of space, Lord Leon must be out of his mind. He probably thinks that we can't handle them, us the finest that Highland has to offer." Swain gave a haughty sniff indignant at the thought. Moser chuckled and gave his friend a hard shove.  
  
"If you're the finest that Highland has to offer, then Leon is in his right mind."  
  
Swain laughed before shoving Moser in return. "Hey, You ain't no fine piece of work yourself hard charger."  
  
"Well I'm going to go check on them just because I'm bored of standing here." The Highland guard moved and opened the door to where they were posted. "Maybe I'll check on the weapons while I'm at it."  
  
"Don't even think about disappearing on me slacker."  
  
Moser gave him a cocky smile. "I know, don't even worry about it, we only got a few more minuets till change over anyway, wouldn't dream of dipping out on you now."  
  
Swain was about to frame a reply when out of the corner of his eye, he saw some one approach. Moser followed Swain's gaze and immediately drew back from the door.  
  
"Who goes there?" Swain challenged. Moser gave somewhat of a groan.  
  
"How did I know something was going to happen?"  
  
But on the contrary to what Moser thought, the some one appeared to be two people, and they were apparently dressed in Highland garbs. Both Moser and Swain relaxed then.  
  
"Hey are you two our relief?" Moser asked. When the two reached them, they saluted.  
  
"We're here to change over with you now." The guard said. Moser and Swain looked at each other then back to the guard.  
  
"Are you new here? I've never seen you around before."  
  
"I recently got orders here." He gestured to his friend behind him. "Me, and my friend were both transferred here yesterday."  
  
"Well that explains why you came to relive us so early. All newbies want to do good on their first day on the job." Swain said. Moser smiled and clapped the guard on the shoulder.  
  
"Welcome aboard ahhh,"  
  
"Private First Class Makoto. This is Lance Corporal Gentaro." Makoto introduced his friend once again.  
  
"Corporal Moser and this is Corporal Swain." Moser returned. "Nice to have you aboard. Do you know how to report your post?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Yes I do sir. Are you ready for the change over?"  
  
"It's a bit early, but I've got no qualms with that." Moser nodded. "Have fun." And with that said, the change over was done, and the two relieved of their post handed the new guards the keys, and walked off talking intently to one another. Makoto and Gentaro stood posted at the door, watching the two until the turned the corner and were out of sight. Makoto turned to his friend then.  
  
"Ready?" His friend nodded before pulling at his clothes.  
  
"Yes, that was a bit too easy wasn't it?" came his reply. Makoto removed his helmet and Riou appeared.  
  
"Well, if there's one thing about guard watch, it's that it's the most boring job to be assigned. Highland soldiers are really no different than Unicorn Brigade cadets. We all know it's true and would try to find some way out of it." Riou said some what embarrassed. He stopped then and looked around before saying; "c'mon, the REAL relief will be due to report in any minuet, let's get the others."  
  
Gentaro nodded and proceeded to follow Riou through the door.  
  
*** The sound of the dungeon doors opening caused its inhabitant's to stir.  
  
Miklcotove was the first to the bars of his cell since he was up pacing around anyway. All that pacing and still no idea of how to get out of this mess. Next to his cell he thought he heard Camus stir. The red knight seemed to have dosed off. Honestly, Micklotove didn't know how he could be so damn calm at a time like this.  
  
"Camus, are you up?" The Blue knight asked in a some what annoyed manner. The noise of stiff limbs being stretched was heard followed by a yawn.  
  
"Is it the guards again? I had thought they had only been here a few minuets ago." The red knight said.  
  
"Are you not at all disturbed by our situation Camus? The blue knight asked.  
  
"Why should we be?" Came a surprising reproach.  
  
"Our lives are in danger." Micklotove said in a painfully polite voice.  
  
"That may be true, but anyone of us can see, that if they wanted to put us to death, they would have done so already. Right?"  
  
He had a point there. As much as it annoyed Miklitove, his friend did have a point. And he gave a defeated sigh.  
  
"Right, which is all the more to worry about. You don't know what these Highland dogs are up to."  
  
"Well worrying isn't going to change our situation any, now is it my friend?" The blue knight could actually picture his friend's smug smile. Micklotove looked around the dungeon a moment, he spotted the Howling Voice Guild Gunner, Clive. His cell was directly across from his. The silent man sat upon the floor against the wall, the torches casting shadows over him, making him seem, like that of someone's nightmare. His hood was drawn over his head, so it was hard to tell if the man was awake or asleep. He seemed a little strange without his Gun Storm that was normally at his side.  
  
Next to his Cell was Kinnison, the archer was walking around his cell, one hand tracing the wall, clearly anxious. The nature boy was out of his element and was obviously not used to such conditions. His gaze flickered in Micklotove's direction, and he forced a reassuring smile. But it faded and he turned back to his own thoughts. He could not see much more the rest of the cells were empty aside from the two in front and the two beside him. He remembered Ellie then. She was on one side of his cell and Camus on the other, boxing him in. But he hadn't heard a thing from her since their confinement. Probably worried out of her mind for Riou, he guessed. Speaking of whom.  
  
"Camus, what do you think happened to Lord Riou?" Micklotove spoke, trying to ease the tension and silence in the air. It was probably on all their minds anyway.  
  
Camus's voice floated back to him, "I don't know. It's hard to say, but hopefully he escaped. Our capture would not be in vain then."  
  
"If he escaped." The blue knight pointed out.  
  
Just then Ellie's voice spoke out. "He did escape, I know he did. And he'll come back for us." She said defensively. Micklotove could not blame her, she loved the young leader, it was clear to see when ever she looked at him. To doubt him was insulting to her. But he knew Riou would do what ever he deemed was right. They were highly guarded and the liberation army simply did not have the man power to launch a rescue. It was too risky and too dangerous. The natural choice would be to leave them behind.  
  
"Micklotove," Camus said, "Do not upset the lady like that. You know as well as I do that Lord Riou isn't that kind of leader."  
  
"That's right!" Ellie chided. "He loves and cherishes his stars with all his heart and that is why we all follow him, or have you forgotten that?"  
  
Micklotove coughed blushing slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for my rudeness.But I was merely implying that our situation looks very grim, and if he must put himself in danger for our sake, then I'll not have it. It is for the better of the entire liberation army."  
  
"He'll come, there's nothing that Riou can't do. You'll see." She argued. "We just need to believe in him."  
  
The blue knight rested his head against the cold steel bars. "If only we could get out of here." He said softly.  
  
"I wonder how Master Mcdohl is faring.." Kinnison piped up. "Even if we were to escape, we couldn't leave Master Mcdohl behind." The young nature boy was at the edge of his cell now, gripping the bars.  
  
"Of course, Highland would be the least of our troubles, if the Toran Republic found out their leader was being held captive." Camus was heard saying. " Those that are loyal to Master Mcdohl would surly jump to arms. There would be a continental war.  
  
Micklotove pounded the bars with a tight fist in frustration. "Damn! We are on pins and needles! Is there no way out of this? There is always a way out of every situation."  
  
"Aren't you all hearing me?" Ellie demanded. "There is a way, lord Riou will come for us! He's brought us so far, why do you doubt him now?! Hasn't he proved to you that he is capable of many things?"  
  
Kinnison smiled once more, but this wasn't forced like the last one. "Miss Ellie, you are starting to sound just like Miss Nanami. But you're right, if we give up hope now, it will be all over for us."  
  
It was then Clive, who was awakened by their chatter, looked up. "Quiet down, some one is coming." He warned in a low voice. All voices were silenced and heads turned as best they could to see out the cell. Sure enough, foot steps were heard, and getting louder.  
  
"It seems our guards are here to check on us.." Camus said softly.  
  
"Hopefully it's Lord Riou, I'm tired of this place, it's too cold and damp." Ellie said. And Micklotove couldn't help but admire her confidence in Riou. He managed a smile and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes, it is unfit for a leader of his status to be late like this." He said playing along. And for some reason, it did comfort him. Just a little.  
  
"Shhhh..Here they come." Kinnison said in a hushed whisper.  
  
All eyes looked as best they could to the stair way as two forms appeared. But the sight of highland uniforms seemed to dash what little hopes the group had held on to. Micklotove could hear the soft sigh of his commrads, as they retreated to the back of the cell, away from the bars. And He decided to do the same as he did not have the patience to deal with anymore mockery from the Highland guards today. As he began to turn he saw the pair strode up to Clive's cell, and if he had not hesitated, he may have missed the short exchange of words between the two. Surprisingly it was the gunner's voice he heard first.  
  
A low demand, but clearly Clive's voice. "Give me Storm." He said simply. And when Miklotove looked back a second time, he saw one of the guards reach into the Cell and deposit something. Instantly the blue knight was on his feet and to the bars demanding;  
  
"You there! Just what do you think you are doing?!" The two guards addressed stepped back to reveal a Clive with his trusty Storm in hand. The first guard reached over and unlocked the cell. The second approached him and handed him his own weapon, which tipped Miklotove off instantly since it was his OWN weapon the guard had restored to him.  
  
"You'll need this," the guard said in a vaguely familiar voice. By now the whole party seemed to catch on, and all began to emerge from their cells.  
  
"Lord Riou!" Ellie cried aloud. And with that, the guard removed his helmet to reveal the young lord smiling mischievously.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, are you guys okay?" He asked, after restoring all weapons to their owners.  
  
"Lord Riou! We've been worried about you, are you well?" Came Camus's voice. The second guard was already unlocking his cell and the Red knight strode out into Miklotove's view. When the guard finally released Mikclotove, the matilidian knight approached the boy some what shamefully.  
  
"Lord Riou." He began, and he found the boy looking at him earnestly. Mikclotove shut his eyes and bowed his head. "Lord Riou, please forgive me, for doubting you."  
  
And the boy dressed in highland attire only smiled and laughed while scratching the back of his head embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I'm to blame for that, I was a little late. I'm sorry. You all may be my stars, but you're my friends as well. Look, we're all fighting this war together, and that's how we'll win it, right?"  
  
The blue knight had never seen such conviction before from one so young. And always, Riou would display this special quality, but it never failed to surprise the knight again and again. All he could do then was curtly nod. The second guard had finally opened the last cell and Ellie came running out.  
  
"Riou!" She said and threw her arms around him embracing him in a tight hug. The gypsy pulled back then and returned the smile. "Lord Riou I knew you'd come back! Are you okay?" The boy nodded, cheeks blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm fine Ellie, I'm sorry I had you worried. I'm glad you're safe too." Riou said trying to calm the girl down. He turned to all the others then; "Are you all, all right? We've got a few minuets before the guards come, so let's hurry."  
  
Kinnison stepped up then, "My lord, we are all glad you are safe but what of Master Mcdohl? And who is this man?" He gestured to the seemingly forgotten guard standing a little bit behind the group. Riou too one look and waved a dismissing hand.  
  
"Oh, him? It's okay, he's one of us."  
  
Camus and Mikclotove both looked at each other then questioningly. "One of us my lord?" Mikclotove asked.  
  
The red knight looked thoughtful then. "Are you saying he's an undercover agent working here? I do recall lord Shu mentioning something about them."  
  
Riou blinked his large brown eyes for a moment before nodding somewhat hesitantly. "Uh, yeah, that's him. He's an undercover agent planted here by us. He's the one that helped me avoid capture from the guards and he knows this place like the back of his hand." At this the guard gave a slight nod. Camus and Miklotove formally bowed.  
  
"We thank you on behalf of all the liberation army." Camus said solemnly.  
  
"Let's get going then, we have no time to waste." Clive cut in. All turned to see the gunner already at the bottom of the steps. The others were about to follow but Riou held up his hand.  
  
"Wait everyone, if we make a break for it now, we'll end up getting caught like last time, but I've got a plan."  
  
***  
  
Riou knew that they couldn't just free the prisoners and expect the next guards not to find out, there wouldn't be enough time to escape. So he and Gentaro moved everyone to another location to hide, till they came back for them. Riou and Gentaro then returned to their post to await the REAL relief. They came as expected, still believing that Riou and Gentaro were the guards of before. Riou being well endowed in the ways of the military reported his post and left special instructions to be passed on to the next relief sentry.  
  
"Sir Leon passed word that King Jowy has decided to execute the prisoners." Makoto explained. "They have requested a priest and are now reconciling with their God. Because they are preparing, we have been ordered not to disturb them, on behalf of the priest. The priest was ordered to report any ill conduct of the guard, to the captain. The priest is has been in there for a few minuets already." Both Highland guards nodded in understanding, and were further ordered to wait till the priest left before checking upon them. Once again, the change over was done and Makoto returned the keys.  
  
He and Gentaro quickly retreated around the corner and retrieved the group in waiting. There, he give details to the rest of his plan. Riou opened a nearby chest and pulled out more Highland attire. He and Gentaro began to pass them out to each member in the party.  
  
"Me and Gentaro stashed these uniforms here earlier, this'll make it easier for us to walk around." Riou paused to help Kinnison put his tunic on straight. "Though don't expect a tour, after we find Mcdohl, we're cutting out as fast as fast we can. We've got to; I don't think our little ploy will keep the guards fooled forever. But it should buy us enough time to make our escape."  
  
Micklotove and Camus checked and prepped each other's uniforms. Camus stepped back then, a hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know Micklotove what do you think?" The blue knight was straightening his helmet but gave a nod.  
  
"The plan is simple enough, and should go smoothly." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was referring to my uniform." Camus clarified. "Very simple indeed, but it lacks style..And taste." He cringed distastefully pulling at the uniform.  
  
"Camus!" Miclotove hissed. To which the red knight only smiled cheekily,  
  
"But we will move fast so there won't be time to make any mistakes, won't we Lord Riou?" The young leader looked up from his struggling with Kinnison.  
  
"Exactly Sir Camus." Riou turned his attention back to Kinnison. It seems as though the breast plate was a bit too small for him, and he was already uncomfterbal with tunic. "Suck in your breath, Kinnison." And the archer did as he was told. Riou quickly snapped the piece of armor into place. "Sorry Kinnison, the armor was smaller than I thought. You'll have to bear with it till we get out of here." Kinnison winced as he struggled to move, but he gave Riou a grateful smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me my lord, I'll manage." He sounded as if his very voice was being squeezed out of him. Clive had already changed and it seemed as if some pieces of his armor was too big. But as always, he didn't seem to notice. Ellie on the other hand seemed to be having a ball, striking different poses and such.  
  
"Riou, does this uniform look, good on me?" She asked timidly. Riou gave her a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Not bad for the first Highland female soldier." Riou said.  
  
Serious understatement of the year, Riou. He couldn't help but let the thought slide by. And he forced the blush creeping up his neck down.  
  
Ellie blinked at him "R-really? You really think so?"  
  
He nodded and motioned to the door. "Really. But if you don't believe me, we could ask the highland guards what they think on the way out, ne?" He looked to the rest of his party one last time. "Are we all up? Then let's get this show on the road. Everyone pair up. We'll have to stagger our ranks since walking in one huge group will draw attention. Pair up, and distance yourselves from each other. Gentaro and I will lead the way." Riou ordered.  
  
At his name, Gentaro held out a weapon he had carried from the dungeon. It was Tir Mcdohl's Heaven Star Staff.  
  
"Hold onto it Gentaro, Tir will need that.Now let's move out."  
  
"Yes Sir," was the group's answer back. Just as Riou had instructed the group staggered into pairs, Riou and Gentaro leading. They had a few scares when undercover members were engaged in small talk with unsuspecting highland guards. First instincts were to raise weapons and attack. But having a buddy there was a very good move, for one would catch the other in the act and save them both. Fortunately, that was all they had to worry about. The highland guard attire provided excellent cover, as the face was partially obscured. They walked and blended in with the real deal unnoticed. But to say the whole situation was unnerving to Riou was an understatement. He felt his heart stop several times when guards approached and passed. As much as he wanted to just make a beeline for the exit, he knew that was risky and would draw attention. The walk seemed painfully slow to Riou, and yet they were walking at a fairly fast pace.  
  
"Just calm down Riou." He said to himself. "We're doing great so far just keep this up and."  
  
"Kyyyaaa!" Riou was instantly snapped from his thoughts. And he jumped back upon instinct.  
  
From around the corner a figure dashed out and bowled over a startled Gentaro. In the next instant the figure moved with blinding speed and attacked Riou with Tir's weapon. His opponent though only a red blur, did not prevent Riou's body in responding as quickly, and without thinking, he whipped out his tonfas and the Staff's decent was barred by the Twin Heaven Fangs.  
  
Everything seemed to slow to a pause in one second, and Riou saw the face of his attacker.  
  
"M-mcdohl!?" He said, and at his name, Mcdohl blinked in surprise. Riou used this time to surge forward and throw Tir back. The Raven haired youth moved with the momentum and transformed his fall into a roll, and in the next instant he was on his feet in the defensive stance.  
  
Riou lowered his weapon, opening himself. "Tir, stop! It's me!" This seemed to reach him then, and Tir slowly lowered his weapon, eyes blinking clearly confused.  
  
"R-Riou..?" He finally stammered. Riou made his way over to Gentaro who seemed a little shaken.  
  
"I'm okay Lord Riou.." The guard assured him. Tir was at their side then helping Gentaro up.  
  
"Riou, it is you!" The youth said finally. Riou made a motion with his hand signaling Tir to lower his voice.  
  
"Gee Tir, could you say that a little louder, I don't think the rest of Highland heard you." Riou ragged. Tir let a breath out in relief.  
  
"You gave me a scare." His breath came shaky. Riou clapped the leader upon the back then.  
  
"We're not outta the woods yet partner. How did you escape?" Riou shut his mouth and shook his head then. "On second thought never mind, we'll trade stories later, in Leona's bar." Tir flashed him a grateful smile and his eyes turned serious then.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Are the others okay?" And Riou gestured to the Highland guards behind them.  
  
"You just saved us a whole lot of trouble of finding you. Now we can get outta here. C'mon."  
  
The party quickly regrouped as Riou hadn't counted on running into Tir, but it didn't hamper Riou's plan at all. But now they really had to move, who knew when the guards would notice that the former leader was missing? Within the next few seconds, the small entourage surrounded Tir much in the manner when he was escorted to his own special cell. Things might have gotten a little trickier and Riou prayed to all 27 true runes that they wouldn't run into any of the highland generals. And he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Gentaro say lowly,  
  
"We're almost out Lord Riou, There is a stair case near the library over there." Gentaro pointed, indicating the double doors ahead as the library. "The stairs lead down and we can reach the Royal stables from there. The carriage should be ready." "Carriage my Lord?" Mikclotove's voice spoke up. Obviously he had over heard. Both Gentaro and Riou looked back and found that the whole party had over heard, even Tir was giving them an astonished look. Riou took a second to relish in the moment, feeling quite proud of himself then.  
  
Mikclotove cleared his throat and in a lowered voice said, "Lord Riou, perhaps I have forgotten this part of the plan, but how exactly are we getting out of here? Are we not going to utilize the Blinking Mirror?"  
  
"Not a chance." Tir answered before Riou. "The mirror can't be used inside a building structure, too much interference or what not. And because we're inside the capital, the Return Mirror on the other side won't be able to focus clearly either. So the only way to use the Mirror."  
  
"Is when we're out side the city gates." Riou finished. He flashed a mischievous smile. "Well, I kinda wanted to surprise you guys." He admitted.  
  
A soft chortle, and Camus shook his head. "Then consider us surprised my lord."  
  
Riou began to return a response when he stopped suddenly dead in his tracks. Miklotove was caught off guard and ran into the young leader's back, and Ellie into him.  
  
Gentaro and the others stopped a few steps later.  
  
"My lord, what is wrong?" Kinnison asked. Riou did not reply. Tir moved and held Riou by the shoulder.  
  
"Riou, snap out of it. Tell me, what did you sense?" At this, Riou blinked a few times, his eyes loosing the blank stare and they focused on Tir's.  
  
"The Black Sword," He said softly. "It's near by, I, I can feel it." As he spoke he raised his right hand and the fingers seem to move of their own accord till they firmly pointed to the double doors where they were currently standing in front of. Tir looked to the doors as did Gentaro and the rest. Displaying the nature of the Beginning Rune's strange bonds seemed to unsettle them, or perhaps it was the fact that the King was so near by. Tir looked from the door to Riou, before moving, reaching for the door's handle. It was then that the group snapped out of their own shock.  
  
"Master Mcdohl!" Miklotove hissed, "What are you doing?"  
  
Ellie took hold of his arm. "Master Mcdohl, are you out of your mind? Didn't you just hear Riou? Jowy's there." Tir nodded understanding.  
  
"I know, I heard Riou. Well Riou?" The Leader asked turning back to Riou. The boy blinked confused. And Tir motioned to the door. "Well, this is your chance to see him. Don't you want to see him? You have some things to tell him don' t you?"  
  
The group stayed silent as they looked from one leader to the other. Riou stood there uncertain. Half of him wanted to jump at the opportunity, and then the other half, wanted him to keep going. He knew that if he walked right on, he'd be left wondering at what he could have said to Jowy. But on the other hand, he could finally talk to Jowy, tell him everything that he had planned on telling him ever since their last encounter.  
  
Inside he was tortured, having Jowy so close, yet so far, but.  
  
Riou's eyes moved from the door to Tir, then it rested upon the group that stood waiting for him. The people who had put their trust in him and whose lives rested in his hands. These people were his friends too. And to risk their lives in this manner, was foolish. Riou closed his eyes finally, in the darkness of his mind, he saw the memories soft and beautiful. And there, was his sister and Jowy. His heart felt heavy then, as he forced the memory into the back of his mind before any more came to him. His eyes opened once more and he looked to Tir then.  
  
"C'mon Tir, let's get going." He said quietly. Tir stood there as if contemplating Riou's response, before saying;  
  
"Riou, are you sure?" Riou once again looked to the group and then back to Tir. Tir's gaze followed Riou's and he understood then and gave a curt nod. Riou looked away and motioned with his hand.  
  
"Everyone move out." He ordered, and the group wordlessly continued their escape. Tir was silent for the most part until they were down and away from the stair way. And Riou could swear he could hear the boy's thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry Tir." He said suddenly. And Tir looked up at him expectantly. Riou continued. "Because we didn't meet this time, means we will surely meet next time." This was accompanied by a small smile. Tir didn't have to ponder his meaning for very long. Because of Jowy, Tir understood Riou just a little bit better.  
  
"There is a time for everything.." Tir thought silently. "And there will be a next time as not only do their runes desire it, but Riou and Jowy will it to be." Tir pondered when and if he would deliver Riou's message from Jowy. It seemed unnecessary now as they already knew they would see each other again. The youth followed in contemplative silence once more, but unlike the times before, his eyes radiated with soft warmth replacing the sadness that was so common there. It seemed to spread from his eyes to his whole being, and a small hopeful smile touched his lips. Golden-brown eyes glanced behind soft meaningful and full of knowledge. He felt as if he were a child that knew the greatest secret in the world, perhaps he did.  
  
A soft whisper escaped his lips, and was lost. "He still believes in you Jowy."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Jowy suddenly dropped the book he was reading, and it landed with a dull thud upon the stone floor.  
  
He had felt that he needed some time to himself, as events from today had sparked an interest and he had decided to retreat to the Royal Library to feed his curiosity. Earlier, Queen Jillia had approached him saying that she was going to return to their Kyaro mansion and stay for awhile, and Jowy agreed seeing as it was much safer there than here anyways. After she had left, he had made his move, leaving some affairs in the capable hands of his two most trusted generals.  
  
He was fairly pleased as upon finding the place empty, and he found a book suitable to his needs. He had gotten quite drawn into the old leather-bound book until his rune began to act up startling him. His right hand trembled visible, and he gripped it with the other. The rune flashed, as if trying to tell him something. Jowy stood there for a few seconds and waited till the sensation passed.  
  
"So it was not Master Mcdohl who you sensed, it was Him." He spoke to his rune, though it did not touch his features, he smiled inwardly. Cold unfeeling eyes closed And reopened and wandered a little ways to the double doors. There they rested and waited, as if expecting. Moments passed before the young king released his hand and knelt down to retrieve his book. He dusted the book and opened it once more, flipping through its many pages searching for his place.  
  
"Riou." He said softly. "Once again, he was so close. But I'm sure next time we will meet face to face." He spoke as if to a friend, but he had no friends, and there was no one there with him. The blond sighed once again pushing aside any emotions and tucking them away back into their hiding place like he did so many times before. There just wasn't any place for them here. And once again, he began to read,  
  
"Chronicles of the Gate Rune War."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"There, it's right over there!" Gentaro pointed to the white carriage staged near the castle wall. Riou recognized it as the very same carriage that Queen Jillia had ridden the first time he and Jowy had spoken to her before their execution.  
  
"Lord Riou are we really going to be riding that?" Ellie whispered excited. Riou nodded and motioned once again for the group to keep their voices down.  
  
"Gentaro and I will scout out the perimeters, once we give you the all clear sign, all of you secure a position on the carriage, but Master Mcdohl." And at this, Riou looked to the former who was already giving him an inquisitive look. "Since you're not in uniform, you'll have to ride inside. But that's not to say you're going to be exempted from our little charade." And just by looking at him, Riou could already tell that Tir knew where this conversation was going. As silent as he was, the blush that colored his cheeks spoke more loudly than anything. And knowing smiles crossed the faces of all in his entourage.  
  
"B, but why can't Ellie do this?" He asked feeling like he was about to die of embarrassment. Riou shook his head.  
  
"That's a negative, we don't have that much time to switch roles. Besides, Queen Jillia has fair skin, it would be kinda hard to convince the guards if their Queen had a tan, don't ya think?"  
  
Tir crossed his arms, "Oh, and like it's real believable that I'm a girl, yeah right." He scoffed.  
  
Riou stood there staring at the leader, brown eyes going wide. Something that Tir said had some how struck a cord in him and gave him a sickening feeling of déjà vu. And he found his heart racing. Riou couldn't quite place his finger on it, but the conversation seemed eerily familiar, as if it had been played out before. Riou forced the thoughts aside, determined not to get distracted. He shook his head as if to clear it before continuing.  
  
"C'mon Tir, don't make a big deal about it, you're only going to have to play the part for just a short while anyway." Riou reasoned.  
  
Tir forced the blush down and covered his mouth pretending to cough, and looked away, as if deciding that the stone walls of the castle were much more interesting to look at. His arms were crossed in a sort of a modified pout, Riou mused.  
  
"...."  
  
Riou raised a brow questioningly and he rested a hand on Tir's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Well?" He asked. Tir did not look at him, and Riou had a feeling he knew why. He did feel a little guilty as he was having a good laugh at Tir's expense. But this really was necessary. Finally, the former leader lowered his hands to his side with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll do it." He said annoyed. But he locked Riou with a dangerous glare. "But NO ONE is going to know of this, is that clear?" He said, his gaze falling upon everyone. Smiles and smirks disappeared to be replaced with some what understanding looks, as the group agreed. Finally convinced that the secret would be kept, Tir Mcdohl nodded and Riou and Gentaro headed out and the group carried out the rest of the plan.  
  
****  
  
  
  
The sound of horse hooves behind alerted the two gate guards of an approaching carriage, and seconds later a distinctly royal, and heavily guarded carriage pulled to a stop. It was flanked by two horseback riders on each side, and one guard rode in the back. Both gate guards stood as they were not allowed to turn but trained to keep watch ahead. The captain of the guard's voice was heard as he intercepted the royal carriage.  
  
"Halt, state your destination." He ordered. Two Highland drivers perched at the front of the carriage looked down.  
  
"Good afternoon captain. Her grace, Queen Jillia Blight of Highland wishes to visit the family estate in Kyaro village. We assume you have already been informed of this."  
  
The bearded Captain, obviously seasoned in his years serving Highland nodded. "Yes I have. But because of recent events, Generals Culgan and Seed ordered tighter security. We must conduct a search upon each and every thing that passes through these gates now."  
  
The driver gave a short nod of approval and a short search was done. Guards checked below and around the carriage. And upon opening the door the Captain gave a short bow to the Queen inside.  
  
"My apologies your highness, our search is done." He reported. The veiled queen's head was turned away, refusing to look at the captain. She had fine royal rob draped over her shoulders. She silently gave a short acknowledging nod. A delicate pale hand was raised and motioned for him to depart. The guard once again bowed and returned to his post.  
  
"Open the gates!!!" He barked, and the guards from outside, quickly complied. And the carriage was once more on its way. Horse hooves thundered loudly down the streets of Highland's capital, and passers by, stood and pointed at the grand carriage that was accompanied by guards.  
  
Once the entourage passed the final gate of Highland and left its city and capital behind, did anyone dare to speak.  
  
"We're all clear." Riou called out from behind the carriage. "It's easy sailing from here on!"  
  
"I never imagined that I would be riding a fine stage-coach such as this." Kinnison was heard saying in the front.  
  
The rider that flanked the right side of the carriage laughed. "Leave it to Lord Riou to break out of prison with style!" Laughter preceded the comment.  
  
"Hey, hold it down out there you guys, we're still in Highland territory." Tir ordered and that was when the 'Queen' stuck his head out. Tir Mcdohl took the veil from his head and rubbed the make-up off with the back of his hand vehemently.  
  
"He's right." Riou agreed smiling. "Let's not mess up now. Clive! Head to the nearest patch of woods! We gotta ditch this thing!"  
  
"Yes then we can shed these wolves clothing!" Kinnison chided and he chuckled at his own little pun.  
  
"And head home!" Ellie added. And before long, the group staged the carriage and hid it well, horses were turned lose and uniforms were discarded. All except for Gentaro, whom Riou strictly forbid his identity be revealed for 'security reasons'.  
  
"Gentaro is still needed back at the Highland palace. And who is to say that we don't have Highland spies back home? Revealing his identity will place himself and all those that operate undercover. I've agreed to take him alone since he has not been home for awhile. But he will return to his appointed place of duty shortly." Riou explained. So the matter was dropped but the group gave Gentaro their gratitude for all his help.  
  
"I can't believe we actually pulled it off! We practically snuck out right from under their noses!" The gypsy mused. The rest of the group began to talk excitedly.  
  
Kinnison stretched and breathed in deeply. "It feels so good to get out of that constricting piece of armor." He said and Camus nodded, but for his own reasons. And he seemed to cringe upon the discarded armor.  
  
"Planned out to the last detail." The Blue knight thought aloud. "Lord Shu would be most pleased." Tir Mcdohl stepped out from behind a tree where he had first retreated. He was raking a hand through his hair, allowing it to retain its unruly form. And he shook it out casting aside any hair pins left.  
  
"Yes." He agreed. "I thought it was very well planned out. Which kinda disturbs me, Riou."  
  
Riou did already not like where Tir was taking this. But he stayed silent wanting to see how far it would be played out.  
  
"What? That we got away so easily?" He asked Tir. But the former shook his head.  
  
"No, it was the plan itself. And there were details.That you couldn't have possibly known, let alone." But Eille abruptly cut in then stepping between the two and inadvertently saved Riou.  
  
The gypsy placed her hands upon her hips and glared at Tir annoyed. "What does it matter?! The point is it worked! We all escaped safely right?"  
  
Tir was not fazed by the interruptions, and only stayed silent and his gaze wandered from her to Riou. He found the Youth already looking at him. His eyes were solemn and refused to give any answers, only adding to Tir's suspicions.  
  
"Besides," Ellie continued, "It was truly creative I think! C'mon Lord Tir, admit it, you had fun too." She baited Tir.  
  
Tir blinked, immediately distracted from his train of thought.  
  
"What?! You're crazy!" He said incredulously. Ellie laughed and even Clive gave faint hint of amusement that shown in his eyes.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I was only kidding." Ellie said, sparking chuckles from the members all around. Kinnison was already wiping tears from his eyes. Tir turned beet red and Riou decided that, that was enough. He cleared his throat loudly catching the attention of everyone, thus, sparing Tir from anymore unnecessary humiliation.  
  
"C'mon you guys it's time to head back, we can all talk about this in Leona's bar." Riou smiled. And he reached into his pocket and produced a hand sized mirror. It flashed and shined with the rays of the sun. Riou held it up to eye level as everyone gathered around,  
  
"Mirror, reflect our hearts and return us to Dunan Castle" Riou intoned and raised the mirror high above his head. Reflections disappeared as the smooth shiny surface rippled as the light passed through, soon another image appeared, but the light that was being emitted from the mirror became even brighter and it engulfed them, seemingly drawing them in, in the next instant.  
  
*****  
  
End of Act 3 


	4. All Souls Night

Shooting Star Act :4 "All Souls Night"  
  
  
  
Light seemed to be all around him, and even inside him. So intense was it's light that he never dared to open his eyes. He could hear the sound of wind rushing past him, but felt non against his bare skin, the mirror always worked like this. The ground seemed to fall from beneath him, but he did not fall, instead he felt as if he were suspended in air. The sensation was amazing. And as quickly as it began, it ended. He felt a faint breeze lift his brown bangs a little and the white light faded and disappeared. Only when he felt his feet touch solid ground did he open his eyes.  
  
The scenes of a green soft forest were replaced by that of a bustling castle hall. Excited voices filled the air, and the next thing Riou knew he was being embraced by many arms and the Bright Shield was awakend by the rush of emotions surrounding it. Riou could actually feel the rune pulse, as if enjoying it and seemed to amplify the feelings almost overwhelming the poor boy. Joy, relief, love, concern, Riou felt them all in one powerful wave, washing over him, threatening to drown him.  
  
Amid the sea of voices and sentiments Riou could hear his name being repeated in many different voices.  
  
"Lord Riou!!!"  
  
"Lord Riou has returned!"  
  
Some voices were different while others he faintly recognized. Finally, the mob seemed to retreat and Riou could get his bearings. He was a little disoriented and the side effects of the Bright shield left him on an emotional high.  
  
He couldn't think straight and as his gaze sweeped around him his first thought was;  
  
"Why are there so many people?"  
  
He looked around and realized he was surrounded on all sides, his entourage having merged with the crowd. And he was alone. The thought unsettled him greatly. The noise suddenly began to die down but the excitement was still clearly felt. And he then realized two people were walking out of the sea of faces toward him.  
  
"Flik, Victor."  
  
Both lords of the mercenaries smiled and greeted him warmly.  
  
"Lord Riou, we're glad you've returned safely." The Blue Lightning said. And his unruly companion clapped him upon the shoulder causing to Riou winced painfully.  
  
"Riou, you gave us a scare there kid! But I knew you'd come through."  
  
The young leader gave him a dismayed look. "I'm sorry Flik, Victor." He looked up to the crowd. "I'm sorry everyone for causing you all to worry about me like that."  
  
"There's no need for that Lord Riou." Came a solomn voice he knew all too well. He looked to the grand stair well to find his strategist Shu, standing there. From behind two smaller figures appeared. Riou recoginized them as Nanami and Pilika.  
  
"Riou?" Nanami asked and looked to meet the eyes of her younger sibling. She blinked clearly unbelieving before dashing forward at a neck breaking pace. People in the crowd dove out of her way or were plowed over and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. It took all his strength to keep from falling over.  
  
"Riou, You're all right! I was so worried about you! What happened?! Are you hurt?! Is everyone all right! Don't ever, EVER, go on a mission like that with out your big sister again!" She scolded, Riou couldn't even respond and he felt his cheeks growing hot with embarrassment.  
  
He hugged his sister trying to calm her and hid his face. It was then he felt a small tug at his pant leg. He released his sister and glanced down to find little Pilika silently staring up at him. Though she would not speak, he could clearly read her large innocent brown eyes. She had missed him too. He knelt down and picked up the girl in his arms and hugged her as well.  
  
"See? Even Little Pilika was worried about you too." Nanami said. Riou smiled, his heart happy that so many people were concerned about him. The strategist moved in a cool and calm manner, the people making way for him to pass, till he stood before the young man.  
  
"Your people have awaited your safe return My Lord." Shu bowed curtly.  
  
Riou lowered his head. "I'm sorry Shu, but I.The reconnaissance mission was a complete failure, and it resulted in endangering the entire unit."  
  
"But you should of seen Lord Riou!" Ellie suddenly jumped in once again and from the crowed she reemerged to stand beside her lord. This seemed to spur the rest and they followed suit. The unit stepped forward and stood beside their lord.  
  
Captain of the Red knights, Camus, placed a hand upon Riou's shoulder. "Yes, Lord Riou and sir Gentaro launched an incredible rescue. That is why we are all here unharmed."  
  
Shu raised a brow. "Sir Gentaro?" And the only member still dressed in Highland soldier fatigues stepped forward. Riou set Pilika down and was at Gentaro's side.  
  
"This person was a great help and he aided me during our botched mission." Riou explained. "I was most fortunate to run into him. To return the favor, I agreed that he may come back with us to see his family for a short while."  
  
"I understand. And because he must return to Highland, his identity must stay conceled. That would explain the uniform." Shu surmised. "We thank you Gentaro for assisting our lord. Words cannot express our gratitude."  
  
The silent guard only bowed lowly. Shu eyed him suspiciously and Riou swallowed nervously. But the strategist turned away from Gentaro to regard Riou.  
  
"You all must be very exsuasted. Please rest up for today. Lord Miklitove, Lord Camus, I will be expecting a full report from you." Shu ordered. Both Captains snapped to attention and formally bowed.  
  
"Yes sir." They said in unison, and that seem to end it. People once again spoke excitedly, and stars tried to speak with their lord, while others gave their thanks to the ever silent Gentaro. But as always, Nanami would come to the rescue shooing people away insisting that they were smothering him and could speak to Riou later. This drew enough attention away for him to make his escape. In the process he found little Pilika still near and picked her up.  
  
She clung to his neck and buried her face in his yellow scarf as if hoping that all the people would just leave. He smiled kindly.  
  
"I know how you feel." He said softly so only she could hear. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind." His gaze roamed around the room quickly, till he found the person of his search. Riou literally fought his way over to where Gentaro was, and took his hand.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I need to speak with Gentaro for a second." He quickly apologized to the group and pulled the mobbed soldier through. "C'mon, Nanami can't hold them off forever." He told Gentaro. With Pilika in hand, they made their way up the grand stair well passing the Stone Keeper Luc, who didn't even pay them notice. "This way," And Riou led Gentaro over to the elevator shutting the door behind them. "Safe." He declared leaning against the elevator wall as it asended.  
  
Gentaro looked slightly winded haunched over hands on knees. "My goodness, that felt as if we were escaping Highland all over again." The guard managed. He looked up to Riou then. "Do you always recive such a home coming?" He asked. Riou chuckled. "No, we don't wreck missions often." At this, the soft ping of a bell sounded, annouceing the arrival at the desired floor, and the door opend. "We're here, we shouldn't be bothered now." Riou said. And he led them out and into a room. It seemed to be some what of a common area, with a wooden table set in the middle. There was another hall that led to a door on the left, but Riou indicated to a door at the right atop a short flight of stairs. This led to a grand room, bigger than the common room outside. While not as expensive and flashy as the Highland palace rooms, It still had a certain natural elegance to it. Riou set pilika down, and the child ran to a chair set next to the window. Upon the chair was a teddy bear, obviously belonging to the girl. Riou smiled watching her. "Pilika, I didn't forget about Kuma, you left him here. I thought you'd miss him too." He turned to Gentaro then.  
  
"It's safe here, no need to worry, you can take off your helmet now, Jillia."  
  
Gentaro reached up and finally removed her helmet, long locks of raven black hair tumbled from beneath. And the Queen took in a deep breath. And she smiled at Riou gratefully.  
  
"I did not believe that this was ever going to work. I still cannot believe it did."  
  
"I can't either." Riou admitted. "But I'm impressed, you are quite the actor Jillia. Nobody suspected anything. You were a natural."  
  
Jillia's emerald eyes went wide and a red blush spread across her cheeks, she turned away embarrassed by the praise.  
  
"Lord Riou, you are too kind. Thank you." She bowed her head slightly.  
  
Riou held up his hands defensivly. "Please Jillia, just Riou. You make me feel old or something. I mean, I'm not even old enough to drink!" Riou insisted. Jillia found this quite funny and tried to stifle a laugh, Riou couldn't help but join in. After the laughter subsided, Riou walked to the door. "Wait here Jillia, I'll be right back, but please make yourself at home. Pilika," Riou called the little girl and he held out a hand, the little girl immediately understood, her small hand holding on to his. Riou walked out speaking to the little girl, "I'll need your help with a few things Pilika.." And the door was shut, and Jillia was alone.  
  
Jillia walked to the wide window and looked out, very much in the same manner Riou had. The view was much different than that of Highland. She could see and feel it. White buildings boasting of the wealth and power of Highland, replaced by simple shops and houses. People could faintly be seen living out their lives. Kids ran with a rather large white dog. Certainly the atmosphere was different as well, Cold walls were replaced with a warmth as if the caslte wasn't a castle at all, but a home. The feeling was unexpected. Actually, she didn't know what to expect. All she had known was Highland, Highland ways, Highland life. She read much and often of other cultures, mingled amoung the people but nothing could prepare her for the real thing.  
  
It was different. She had been preparing herself the moment Riou had agreed to take her along. Allowed her mind to be open, thought that she was ready, but nothing prepared her for how it would feel.  
  
She was a little scared, true, but she was also very excited. Jillia felt as if she could do anything now. The thought made her heart race. She didn't understand.  
  
"Am I.Free?" She said softly. A delicate hand rested against the clear glass over lapping a far stretching horizon.  
  
Is this what freedom felt like? Real freedom? She wondered and thought back over the events of the day. Planning the escape with Riou, most of the ideas was what she came up with. Their escape, as she helped his companions escape the feeling that she felt as they were grateful, or when she rode along side them, as they escaped from the castle. Forcing the horse to run as fast as it could, it was her first time riding in such a manner as she was always taught to ride side saddle. Most proper for a lady. From the moment she donned the Soldier uniform, she felt as if she belonged. And that's when her thoughts wandered back to the conversation between her and Riou.  
  
"That is why you'll never understand him Queen Jillia. Jowy's world is not the same as yours. Perhaps it was at one time. And sometimes I think he really didn't belong there. So he came to mine."  
  
That was what he had said wasn't it?  
  
"Then could it be possible for me as well?" Jillia thought aloud. She lowered her hand to rest over her heart. It raced and she felt that feeling she occasionally felt when she thought like this. It was as if something that had always exsisted with in her was awakend. And she loved, and feared this feeling, but wanted to know more. Her emerald eyes grew reflective as she continued to watch people far below, just like she had when she lived in Highland's great palace. Only now, she could join them, and share their lives.  
  
The sound of a soft knock stopped her thoughts in that instant and she turned away wishing she could sit there a little longer, think a little longer. She stood resuming a delicate pose with her hands clasped together, forgetting entirely where she was.  
  
"Y, yes?" She asked. And she stopped herself, then. "Lord Riou?" She began again. The door eased open and the youth poked his head through. She walked over opening the door more for him. "Lord Riou, why do you knock at your own door? This is your room is it not?"  
  
Riou walked in with a bundle in his hands. Pilika stepped in behind him with something in her little arms as well.  
  
"Well it is when I'm in it. But since you're in it, it's your room." He answered. Jillia turned abruptly and regarded him with a shocked expression. Had she heard him right? But before she could open her mouth to speak, he offered her the little bundle in his hands.  
  
"Here, change into these." She took the bundle and held it out in front of her, it unfolded into a soft long crème dress, the sleeves were short and a little puffy. Near the bottom was small golden patters complimenting the dress. It wasn't at all like any of the dresses she's ever wore, this one was simple, but graceful.  
  
"Lord R, I mean Riou, it's beautiful." She said catching herself. Riou smiled pleased.  
  
"It belongs to my sister Nanami. She never wears it though, so I borrowed it for you. Pilika here actually picked it out, she has great taste. She knew it would look nice on you." A hand reached over to pat the girl upon the head affectionately. The little girl dressed in pink looked to her wearily before holding up the leather article of clothing she held. Jillia knelt and received it.  
  
"Thank you sweetie." She said, and Pilika immeadietly with drew hiding behind Riou's leg.  
  
"Pilika, don't be scared, this is Jillia, she's a nice lady." Riou assured her trying to coax her out of hiding. But the little girl held onto his red shirt tail and buried her face in the back of his leg. Riou stopped and looked to Jillia apologetically. "Sorry Jillia, she doesn't like strangers."  
  
"It's quite all right Riou, really. I am a stranger after all."  
  
Riou looked at her with an unreadable expression and said "Perhaps you are." But he didn't bother to explain his comment. He smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, and some how she seemed to understand.  
  
You are a stranger even to yourself. How can you hope to understand the man you love if you don't even understand yourself?  
  
Riou gently tugged at Pilika's shoulder and the girl released his leg and he picked her up once more. "You should change." With that he and Pilika once more left the room closing the door behind.  
  
Yes, perhaps it's time for a change. The door opend slowly and Jillia stepped out, Riou and Pilika were sitting at the table in the middle of the room, and both turned to look at her. She walked a little way, her bare foot made no noise as she walked out. Riou nodded his approval and stood.  
  
"It's just as Pilika said, you look beautiful in it." He complimented. Jillia turned modeling it for him.  
  
"Thank you, but are you sure it is okay?"  
  
"Nanami won't mind." Riou said "She's a tomboy." He walked back to the table and picked up something from underneath. He walked back to Jillia and set the shoes down before her. "I hope you don't mind, but our castle doesn't sell any ladies shoes, but these should be very comfterbal though." Jillia hesitantly slipped her foot in and Riou said they were new. True to his word she found the boots to be very snug. Very different to the delicate heels and slippers she wore. She walked around the room and even did a hop, skip and a jump, before turning back to Riou and Pilika with a childish grin upon her face. For the first time, she didn't need to worry about being lady like or proper. It was such an alien feeling, but it was something she could get used to.  
  
"These are wonderful, thank you Riou." She said grateful.  
  
The boy crossed his arms obviously pleased with his handy work. "Don't think anything of it. Now you look like one of us. So how does it feel Jillia? Being abducted by the evil rebel army? Are you still scared?" He asked.  
  
Jillia sat herself at the table and he did the same. "Actually, I found it quite fun, like one of those adventurous novels I read as a child. I used to pretend and take parts of the good guys and bad guys. It made my nanny crazy." Jillia laughed. Riou grinned.  
  
"That would explain the good acting bit." Riou said.  
  
Jillia tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear, smiling shyly. "Yes. I would act out scenes all the time, I even tried to get my gardener to tie me up so I could try to escape.." She trailed off noticing that Riou seemed suddenly distracted, a far away gaze in his eyes. Jillia had seen that look before, in Jowy so many times. It meant that he wasn't listening anymore and was seeing something that was only in his mind, a memory. But as soon as she stopped talking he refoucused on her, a warm smile on his lips.  
  
" I could not read when I was young. We could not afford such schooling. So Jowy used to read to me and my sister." Riou openly admitted. " We always pretended we were great explorers, traveling the world looking for treasure, discovering new lands. I do recall that was how I ended up getting lost in the back woods."  
  
Jillia leaned forward resting her elbows on the table, clearly interested. "You and Lord Jowy go quite a way back."  
  
Riou's eyes seem to cloud slightly and he said shortly; "yeah, we did."  
  
There was a soft whimper and the little girl dressed in pink tugged at Riou's shirt and he leaned over and sat the girl in his lap strong arms holding her gently.  
  
"Don't worry Pilika, I know, I know, but verything will be all right I promise." He cooed gently as he stroked her hair. Jillia watched Riou intently, dispelling all illusions and rumors she had heard about Lord Riou back at the palace.  
  
The man that would dare to stand against the Highland forces, that conqured and was feared by many, was only this kind and gentle boy. It was amazing that one so young could hold so much power, and the one thing that was stronger than his power was his kindheartedness. It was no wonder why these people and the stars embraced and swore alligence to him.  
  
After a while of silence, Jillia asked; "Is the child yours?" Riou's eyes went wide.  
  
"N, no, It's not like that." He said quickly. "Pilika is the sole survivor of a villiage that was destroyed by Luca Blight." Riou frowned thoughtfully as if wondering how he should continue with out offending Jillia.  
  
"It's all right, Riou, it should be clear by now, that we share the same feelings about my older brother." Jillia said softly, watching the little girl begin to fall asleep.  
  
Once again Riou smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "She had no other family, so Jowy adopted her. And because he isn't around anymore, I feel it is my job as her 'uncle' to protect her. But I love her like she's my own little sister. Maybe Jowy felt the same."  
  
Jillia swallowed heavily unsure of what to say next. She wanted to offer her sympathy, but it seemed a little too late now. "You three are kindred spirits. She is strong just like you and my husband." She hesitated feeling that 'husband' was the wrong word for him in this conversation. "Just like you and Jowy." Jillia restated. "All orphaned by this meaningless war."  
  
"And unwanted." Riou added softly, too softly that Jillia thought he hadn't ment to say it aloud. But he smiled and said; "We four are all kindred spirits."  
  
The queen looked to Riou and found him staring at her quite intently. And for some stupid reason that made her want to cry.  
  
Because he's listening to me, because he understands me.  
  
She choked back the tears, and turned to look at the window behind them. The sun was setting, and evening shadows grew, spreading across the land. The castle began to take on a glow of it's own as it's residents prepared for the encroaching darkness with lighted torches. The Queen and Leader continued to speak attentively about many things, their lives, and the times that were upon them.  
  
And Jillia enjoyed it, this companion ship she shared with Riou. It wasn't suffocating, nor was it a put-on. Riou spoke with his heart, and Jillia was happy for this simple fact. During their conversation Nanami stepped in. She was pretty surprised to find her little brother with a girl. At that point, Riou had to interrupt before she assumed too much, he introduced Jillia as Rosa. Nanami and Jillia spoke briefly before the tomboy decided to leave the two 'alone'.  
  
"Wait Nanami, where will you go? It's already late." Riou asked his quickly retreating sister. To which, the young girl smiled in a very mischevious manner.  
  
"Hey, Riou I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Jillia watched as she leaned over and whispered non too softly. "Don't be so dense!" She straightend up and gave Jillia a winning smile, while Riou blushed profusely. Nanami made her way to the door but stopped there and added; "If you two aren't going to be TOO busy tonight, there's a small celebration in the town square."  
  
"A celebration? What's the occasion?"  
  
"Think of it as a home coming party." With that she left shutting the door gently behind her. The two sat there alone Riou still blushing and Jillia pondering.  
  
"Your sisiter is a very nice." Jillia said after a while. "I wish I had as much energy."  
  
"I like you just the way you are." Riou said just a little too quickly. A second later the thought finally registered. "Ah, ah, I mean, I think the way you are is fine." Riou stuttered blush returning to his face.  
  
"Riou, it's okay. Thank you." Jillia said meekly. "It means a lot to me. Really." She couldn't believe Riou had said what he did. But did he mean it? Riou wansn't the type of person to lie, that much was clear.  
  
A yawn from Pilika broke the uncomfterbal silence between the two, and reminded Riou of her precense. The young leader glanced to the little girl he still had cradled in his arms. Soon Pilika's tired eyes opend slowly to meet Riou's.  
  
"I'm sorry Pilika, I woke you didn't I?" He said standing up. "It's way past your bed time." He turned to Jillia sheepishly. "Ah, Please excuse me Jillia, but I need to do this. I'll be just a moment."  
  
But Jillia stood with him, "No, it's fine, but may I accompany you?" At this request, a gentle smile broke upon his face.  
  
"The pleasure would be mine."  
  
Jillia followed Riou down the hall to a room that was not as big nor as grand as Riou's room. Two twin beds sat, neatly made, quite a contrast to the dark shadows of various weapons hung from the walls, and there were a few things stewrn upon the ground. But Riou was careful and he did not stumble in the dimly lit room. Moon light from an outside window spilled to burn trackless upon the floor. Jillia stood at the door, head leaned against the frame. His form rocked back and forth, head lowered just bearly touching pilika's forehead. Soon to her surprise she could hear a soft song, hummed in a tender tune. some how, the song sounded strange and yet familiar at the same time. Where had she heard it before? Jillia stood a moment longer before deciding in her mind that she saw what she wanted to see. The Queen turned and left the surrogate 'uncle' and little child to be alone.  
  
Rays from the moon poured in through the windows and filled the dark common room. But it was a faint warm glow that came from out side that drew the girl to the window. She peered out to see the scource of the glow.  
  
"It's a bon fire."  
  
She turned quickly to find Riou standing behind her.  
  
"Yes. It must be the one that Miss Nanami was talking about." Jillia said moving aside. Riou stood beside her and saw the large fire buring in the middle of the town square. Forms were seen and their shadows were casted against the buildings, dancing upon the walls. Voices and music were carried upon the wind and were pleasing to Jillia's ears. They were a beautiful music and the faint beating of the drums seemed to kindle a certain yearning in her heart that had been there for quite some time.  
  
"Do you want to join them?"  
  
Jillia looked to find Riou already watching her. His dark hazel eyes seemingly taking on a soft glow.  
  
"Yes, ah, I mean, if it is alright, just to watch.." Jillia was having a hard time forming the words with out sounding too unlady like. But it was very difficult trying to speak what was on her mind, for it was unthinkable.  
  
Riou was giving her an uncertain look, and she bit her lower lip as she looked away.  
  
"I wish to."  
  
"Take part?" Riou suddenly finished for her, and Jillia felt her heart skip a beat. Riou placed a gloved hand over hers. And emerald eyes looked hopefully into soft dark eyes. A boyish grin was upon his face. "Queen Jillia, if you wanted to join in, you need but to ask." He said in a gentlemanly manner. And with his hand still over hers, he led her out of the dark room, and in a short while, they were on ground floor. Though night had decended, voices and excitement were in the air, and numerous people walked about. The music was much more louder and the base thrummed with in her own body. Warm spices hung in the air as various food was brought from the castle's kitchen to the gathering of the occasion. Jillia even saw circus performers! On ground level, the bonfire was considerably larger, it's flames leaped reaching heaven wards, lighting the sky making it seem as if it were day. The singing got louder, the laughter deafeningly, the music more commanding, and soon Jillia felt as if she were at the heart of the music. Riou weaved through the crowds of people. He stopped at the edge, where the crowds of spectators stopped and where the dancers began. Jillia had never been so close to such a spectacle. Of course she had participated in many a royal ball, but those held no interest to her. The music too droll and the dance too controlled. But here, people danced, jumped and spun as if under a trance. And she felt herself also being drawn in as she stared.  
  
"Well?" Riou's voice broke the trance.  
  
"Well?" Jillia repeated not understanding. Riou laughed and gently tugged at her arm pulling her from the crowds into the moving mass. It was strange and Jillia felt a little awkward, but the music soon changed that, and with a little help from Riou, she soon found her rhythm, dancing along with the others. That wonderful feeling soon returned running through her veins and filled her with energy and spirit she never felt before. When she danced she felt as if she were about to cry or laugh. And she felt like she could do anything and everything she wanted. That every single wish she had could come true, or that they already had.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Riou danced with Jillia, and watched as an amazing transformation happened right before his eyes. Under the music's spell, Jillia began to dance, but her movements became less rigid and more fluent, and a once shy girl turned into a confidant and radiant woman. Her face glowed with such life, far different than before, sillouetted against the fire, she seemed like one of the gypsies. Skirt whisking everywhich way, and slender arms weaving an invisible spell. Jet black hair flowed behind gracefully. So close, that Riou almost wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it's delicate strands, just to see what it felt like. But he was afraid that doing so might break the trance, or that she would disappear like the apparitions in his dreams. He did begin to wonder that if this was all real as well.  
  
Jillia had a wild soul and her heart was born free. He knew for a certainty then, that they were truly kindred spirits. Laughter surrounded the two and just for a moment, he forgot everything, the war, the sorrow, the pain, and only he, Jillia and the music exsisted. The fire continued to burn brightly into the night as figures danced around and around. 


	5. Brave New World

Shooting Star  
  
Act 5: Brave New World  
  
  
  
  
  
Riou could hardly remember when the party had ended or the walk that took the two back to their rooms. But by the time the adrenaline wore out, he found himself bidding the Queen a good night, and was just making his way to his sister's room. And before he knew it, he had collapsed beside the form of his sister. It must have surprised her, and he thought he heard her protest. But all his energy was drained and he could not speak. Not that he really needed to, for soon Riou felt familiar arms pull him close and held him as if protecting him. It was nice. But despite the comforting feeling, Riou drifted off into a troubled sleep.  
  
The young leader dreamed of terrible things. He saw horrible events replay themselves and he being unable to stop them. It was always like this. And always he would wake with a start, cheeks stained by tears, the sadness heavy in his heart.  
  
Jowy had once again invaded his dreams, showing him that the nightmares were very real.  
  
Riou sat in the dark room allowing the remnants of the terrible dream to fade. But when they would not leave him as fast as he would of liked he rose from the bed heart set on a place where he could think like he always did. He looked upon his sister lovingly before drawing the covers over her shoulder and silently leaving.  
  
Outside the room a blinding light that could match the radiance of the Bright shield greeted him, and it took him a moment to adjust to the first rays of the sun.  
  
"Morning already?" Riou wondered raising his hands to shield his eyes. Usually his nightmares would cause him to wake before the sun, but weather the sun rose with or with out him, Riou was still intent upon greeting the day. He walked out to the hall and climbed the stairs to the highest steeple, quietly passing the dosing guards. If he had been anyone else but himself, he would of done something not very nice. But he was content in letting Shu deal with such matters.  
  
Riou reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the ceiling door.  
  
This was his favorite place to retreat to, offering privacy (aside from the great griffin Feather) and a sort of sanctuary for him and his thoughts. The crisp morning air soon began to clear his mind, and renew his strength His brown fringe parted as the breeze caressed his cheeks.  
  
"Good Morning Feather." Riou greeted. The griffin kyooned in response. Unbeknownst to everyone in the castle and even to his stars, Riou understood the griffin thanks to the listening crystal that hung by a leather cord around his neck. It allowed him the ability to understand and speak with Feather. And not only Feather, but also any other animal should he desire it. But he kept this secret to himself. It was a novelty for him.  
  
He continued to walk out on to the rooftop of the towers in perfect balance. At the edge he sat facing the sun allowing his legs to dangle perilously over the roof's end.  
  
"I see you come here a lot too."  
  
Riou nearly fell startled by the voice from behind. He turned quickly to find Tir Mcdohl standing a few feet behind. The strong breeze tousled his raven hair and played with his bandanna's tails.  
  
"Ah, Tir," Riou said a little flatly then he would of liked. "Good morning to you. You disappeared shortly after our return to the castle."  
  
"I came here to think a few things out last night."  
  
Twin hazel gazes met then, one wiser than the other but the other boasting of something more.  
  
Riou looked away.  
  
"Yeah? Well you missed a great party last night." Riou said. Tir moved and took a seat next to Riou.  
  
"Perhaps, but I could see it from up here. And the whole caste will be buzzing with the latest news." Tir said nonchalantly.  
  
"What news?" Riou's gaze flickered back to Tir genuinely curious. The dark haired youth shrugged, eyes never leaving the distant horizon and sky.  
  
"Well Nanami went around spouting about how you had yourself a little girlfriend. And with your appearance last night it just confirmed her gossip."  
  
By now Riou's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, unable to believe what he had just heard.  
  
How could he of been so careless?  
  
Tir was now turned to him, his expression a little amused. A thin smile tugged at his lips. Riou had a hard time phrasing a response as he was still trying to soak in the latest bit of information.  
  
"I-it's, it's not like that. She's not my girlfriend." Riou tried to defend himself lamely. Why did he have such a hard time speaking? Jillia was just a friend that's all right? So why was he so flustered about all this?  
  
"You're blushing." Tir said ever so calmly.  
  
"Shut up!" Riou cried out turning away.  
  
*Oh, that was so mature Riou, what a great come back. *  
  
He was ready to die of embarrassment, for he could not understand why he was stuttering like a fool and it frustrated him really.  
  
"So you really like her huh? You really do like Jillia?"  
  
And Riou, ever so distracted by his last comment, was quick to defend himself without thinking.  
  
"I don't like Jillia like that. She's just a friend." At that point he wished he would just die right there. "I mean Rosa, ROSA."  
  
Tir held up a hand to silence Riou. "Save it Riou, I already know anyway. I figured it out last night, while watching you two."  
  
Riou was silent, eagerly allowing Tir to continue.  
  
"And Camus of all people never forgets a pretty face such as hers. Of course, it being the nighttime, he did begin to doubt his assumptions. But I didn't, and what I don't get is why she's here, what are you trying to do Riou?"  
  
"I'm just trying to help her." Riou retorted stiffly, his hands clenched tightly upon his lap. "I brought her here because she asked me to."  
  
"You can't do that Riou, you know that no matter how good your intentions may be, no good will come of this." Tir argued. "You're already involved with a war, you can't get involved with anything or anyone else." Riou's head shot up then and he turned to Tir astonished.  
  
"What? I'm not getting involved with her! Why does everyone assume that I'm in love with her or something! She's married to my best friend! Or are you trying to tell me I'm trying to take her from Jowy to get back at him!"  
  
Tir held the young leader's shoulders firmly with both hands. "Riou, calm down, I know you're too good of a person to even think about anything like that. That's what I don't get. What are you doing?"  
  
Riou saw the sincerity in Tir's eyes, and knew he was speaking the truth. He shook off Tir's hands from his shoulder and resumed his watch over Dunan Lake. Its placid waters calmed him even more and allowed him a clarity to think.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." He said in a lowered voice. Tir smirked following his gaze to the lake.  
  
"Try me."  
  
The boy sighed and figured he should. Besides, Tir of all people had a special and unique understanding with him. And so Riou started from the very beginning where he first ran into the Queen and all proceedings after that point. Tir listened intently as Riou spoke, nodding slightly every now and then, but never speaking a word.  
  
"And that's why she's here." Riou finished finally, and Tir eased back as he took in all this new information.  
  
"Well that's quite a dilemma. It must be so important to her that she would want to start such a quest right now." Tir thought aloud. Riou looked to him gauging his reaction. But as always Tir kept his calm demeanor and it was really hard to tell what he thought.  
  
"So you understand right? I'm not wrong in what I'm doing right?" Riou prodded.  
  
Tir straightened to sit upright and turn towards the younger leader. "I see your compassion for Queen Jillia, but either or, you have got to stay away from her."  
  
Riou drew back unable to comprehend what he had just heard. "Wh-what?! But why Tir? I said I was going to help her and.."  
  
"And you won't if you're with her." Tir finished. Twin gazes locked again. "Look Riou, It's already bad enough that you've risked bringing her here, but you further endanger her if you hang around her too much. Look at all the rumors going around already, sooner or later some one is going to find out, and then the whole castle will know. Then what? People's loyalty will sway and suspicions will arise, their leader with the enemy queen? The liberation army will fall apart, and then you have Highland coming in to attack us."  
  
Riou lowered his gaze shamefully. "And as our army is right now, we couldn't stand an attack from Highland in full force, we'd have no chance."  
  
"And you'd lose so much.." Tir added softly as he could see the pain in the young leader's eyes. He knew Riou understood fully the extent of his actions. But to his surprise he saw the pain fade quickly to be replaced by something of determination.  
  
"No..No I won't let that happen." Riou said he looked to Tir again. "I'm going to protect Jillia at all costs. I'm the one that brought her here and I'm going to make sure she returns safe."  
  
Tir sighed as he leaned back again. He knew Riou's determination, and he also knew that it would be pointless to argue now. Riou had made up his mind. "Okay, okay. Do what ever you think is right, I can't stop you if you're following your heart. But I still think if you're going to help her, you're going to need to step back and let her do this by herself."  
  
Riou raised a brow not understanding. "What are you saying?"  
  
Tir smiled a little smile before climbing to his feet. Facing the shores of Dunan Lake he continued.  
  
"We learn through experience and experiencing and no one can really teach anyone anything." Tir elaborated. " If the environment permits it, Jillia can learn whatever she chooses to learn; and if Jillia permits it, the environment will teach everything it has to teach."  
  
Riou watched Tir Mcdohl as he turned the information around in his mind. Yes he did have a point. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Finally, an amused smile broke upon his lips as well.  
  
"Master Mcdohl you are truly wise beyond your years."  
  
The raven-haired youth chuckled at all the praise. " Actually, that's what Master Kai told me when I used to train under him." Tir admitted "He taught me for a couple of years, and then disappeared. So I had to continue my training on my own."  
  
"And I heard you were very good." Riou said, and at this, a there was a dangerous glimmer in Tir's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and I had heard the same of you also. You were trained under Master Genkaku a hero of the city-states."  
  
"Former hero.." Riou corrected, already beginning to see where the conversation was leading.  
  
Tir held out a hand and helped the other up. "So, you feel like a quick round? It's been awhile since I've had a real sparring partner you know."  
  
The younger leader smirked as he dusted himself off, "If that was a challenge then you're on. It'd be an honor to cross weapons with you."  
  
Tir laughed clapping Riou upon the back heartily. It had been awhile since Riou had heard Tir laugh. But something clicked over in his mind and he held up a hand.  
  
"Actually, I'll meet you in the dojo, I've got a few things to take care of it's nothing really." Riou explained.  
  
"Don't go backing out on me." Tir warned playfully."  
  
"Wouldn't miss this match for anything." Riou replied as he turned and started off.  
  
"Riou."  
  
At his name the younger boy stopped and looked behind. "Yeah?" Tir stood at the edge of the roof, his form silhouetted by the rising sun from behind.  
  
"I ran into an old friend of yours, he told me to relay something to you." Tir said.  
  
The boy turned attentive. "An.an old friend? What did he say?" Riou asked.  
  
"He misses you, very much." Tir said simply before turning away.  
  
Riou stood frozen in place, unable to move. As cryptic as the message was, Riou already knew whom it had come from, he didn't need Tir to explain. But when did he.?  
  
"Tir..Tell me, is he..well?" Riou asked his voice quivered slightly.  
  
The youth did not turn but replied a simple 'yes.' And Riou knew he would not get anymore out of him. And as simple as the message was, it began to fill Riou with more hope adding fuel to the fire that burned deep with in.  
  
"Thank you, Tir. Thank you very much." Riou said before continuing on his way.  
  
Tir stood and waited till the footsteps faded to nothing. Cocking his head to one side he allowed the cool breeze caress his face and play with his bandanna's tattered and torn tails. His eyes grew remote and distant as they began to see distant things, things that no one else could or would see. And a distant smiling face, far beyond his reach. Once or twice in his contemplative silence he thought he heard the soft echoes of laughter riding on the distant winds.  
  
He could have imagined it, but he knew he didn't.  
  
Tir drew in a deep breath, before saying in a soft voice "You're welcome."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jillia woke when the rays of the morning sun peeked in through the partly drawn curtains. Like fingers, the light caressed her delicate features rousing her from the land of dreams. Rising slowly she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. For some strange reason she felt refreshed, her heart was considerably lighter as if the heavy burdens had fallen away, gone like those of a horrible dream.everything.  
  
That was when she became fully aware of her surroundings. Instead of marble walls, rich decorations and royal furniture that she was used to waking to every morning she was met with an entirely different scene. Simple and yet elegant furniture sat about, Windows were open ever so slightly to allow the cool summer breeze in. Everything came back to her then in a vivid flash of memories so stunningly clear.  
  
"The escape, coming here, and last night." She said softly. The last thought lingered with in her mind and she drew the covers back and slipped out of bed. Jillia followed the soft breeze to the window and drew the curtains back all the way, allowing the sunlight to spill in and fill the room with the warmth of it's light. And with it, that wonderful feeling that she could never describe with words returned. Looking out, she spied upon the people far below who were getting ready to start the day. The world seemed as if it were just waking up, and she was intent upon greeting this brave new world.  
  
But where was Lord Riou? When the thought finally hit her, she looked around as if expecting to find him in the room. Where was he? Jillia thought back to last night, but found she could only remember it in the smallest details.  
  
"After the dance, we had something to eat and.he walked me here." She looked to the door and found a small night stand that hadn't been there before. Upon it were two trays. One was a small washing bowl with a towel, and the other was full of fruits and delicious looking pastries.  
  
Evidently left by the servants. Or was it Riou? She couldn't tell. But never the less these were left here and she might as well make use of them.  
  
She washed her face and began to freshen up for the day, she ate of the food that was there and savored the sweet bread. All the while Jillia wondered if she should wait for Riou.  
  
Or maybe he was waiting for her?  
  
Jillia didn't know and sat upon the bed running her fingers through her long black hair. She became restless as the minuets passed. Sounds of the castle awakening floated in through the windows beckoning her. Jillia's yearning grew and her heart beated faster. Till at last she could not take it anymore.  
  
"Well I can't wait here forever. Perhaps I should go and meet him." At least, by doing so she could explore the castle and find the Leader. With that decided Jillia left the room without another thought.  
  
With or without Riou, Jillia was going to explore her new surroundings, so intent was she upon following her heart.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Remnants of last night's bon fire was being cleaned up, and people walked to and fro, picking up, tossing away, and sweeping the mess. Jillia had mingled a little but mostly kept everything to small talk, as she was cautious that she might be recognized. Though all she could really do was change her hair style (by putting up in a loose braid, allowing a few black locks to frame her face.) she decided not to be so common in one place. And with her constant wandering she would be able to find out more about Riou's whereabouts. She had checked out Nanami's and Pilika's room, only to find out from Nanami that he was gone and probably wandering about.  
  
"That kid always has a lot on his mind, and sometimes he just needs to be by himself to sort things out."  
  
And so, Jillia quested her self with the task of finding him, feeling that his unique understanding would aid her in her own personal journey. But what would she say when she found him? Jillia wondered if it was really something that you share with someone. After all there are some paths that had to be taken alone she knew.  
  
"But am I ready for this?" She asked herself quietly.  
  
Really Jillia, you thought you'd of asked that question before Riou took you here. In accepting his help, you accepted the challenge. You have to be ready for this.  
  
Her mind answered her, and she knew it to be right, for her heart greatly supported the fact.  
  
"I have to be ready for this, I AM ready for this." Jillia said with firm resolve.  
  
"Ready milady? Ready for what?"  
  
Jillia gasped startled out of her own thoughts. She realized that she had been lost in her own thoughts and wandered into a wooded area. This was a unique part of the castle, as it seemed to have patches of small forests growing in every corner and place. Farther up she could see the front gates of the castle. Beneath one of the trees was seated a young man with deep red hair and mahogany eyes. The bow and arrows at his side immediately told Jillia that he was an archer. But unlike many of the archers she had seen, this one was not like the normal enlisted archers. The air about his person was confidant and yet humbled in a way. His eyes were kind and gentle, and Jillia had a feeling that she had seen him some where before, but she couldn't quite place the face.  
  
"Oh, I was just talking to myself, I didn't know there was anyone near by to hear me." Jillia said somewhat embarrassed. The archer smiled understanding and replied;  
  
"Sorry, I should of said something sooner but you looked so preoccupied at the time."  
  
Jillia stood, eyes examining the archer as he spoke and she suddenly recognized him as the archer from before.  
  
"You are.Kinnison I believe?" She said only faintly recalling from the events before. The archer, blinked surprised before smiling once again.  
  
"Why yes, that is me. How do you know my name? Have we met before?"  
  
"Yes of course, don't you remember I.." At that point the sentence died in her throat. She had met him before, but he knew her as the undercover agent Gentaro. Of course, Jillia couldn't tell him that. "I, I umm, well you see, I heard of your exploits to the Highland palace with Lord Riou. The whole castle is nothing but talk of that." She quickly said. Kinnison seemed to buy it though, and why not? It was true. Wives and soldiers alike spoke of the botched mission rather highly. And once again Riou proved himself to be a truly worthy leader, inspiring to all. More stories to add onto his legacy, and fuel for the ever-growing rumors and tales.  
  
"Ah, I see," Now it was Kinnison's turn to blush. "It's not all that they say it is."  
  
Jillia made her way over and sat beside him,  
  
"Please do tell." She said even though she knew the whole thing. Jillia thought it would be very interesting to hear what the guardian star thought. Kinnison was only too happy to have a bit of companionship and he began to re tell the tale, but he wasn't too far into the story when a rather large white dog (or at least Jillia thought it was a dog) approached. As it neared, features of the wolf became present. The only tale tell sign that it was tame was the blue wrist band around it's front left leg.  
  
"Ah Shiro, there you are boy!" Kinnison greeted the animal. "Where have you been? Out with Yoshino and the children again?" The wolf grinned a huge grin in response tougne hanging out.  
  
Jillia was amazed at the sight, for she had never been so close to a wild animal before. It was then Shiro looked to her. Timidly she held out a hand and the wolf touched it with his cold wet nose sniffing inquisitive.  
  
"He Belongs to you I am guessing?" Jillia asked.  
  
"Yes, Shiro is my hunting partner and best friend." Kinnison said fondly. It was clear in his voice of the friendship kinnison shared with the wolf. Shiro upon hearing his name turned to look at his master silently, but it seemed Kinnison understood the look all too well, and read what was not spoken in words.  
  
"Yes Shiro, she is new around here. I've never seen her before either." He looked back to Jillia, then; "I'm sorry I've been so rude, you know my name but I don' t know yours."  
  
"It's.." Jillia paused again remembering to be cautious. "Please call me Rosa."  
  
"Rosa? That's a lovely name." Kinnison said.  
  
Rosa, the names that Riou had given her to further hide her identity. How ironic, Jillia mused to herself. She was here on a self-discovery, yet here she was hiding her real identity. She really did not like to lie, and especially to one of his nature. But it was necessary. How much she wanted to reveal to him everything, but no good could come of that. And some secrets must be kept.  
  
Jillia and Kinnison spoke a little more about the events of yesterday (and because she was there) the conversation taking twists and interesting turns. Shiro had settled down almost between the two as if content in listening in on the story, and of course was able to get his ears scratched by two people.  
  
".So after the war me and Shiro here plan to head back to our woods."  
  
"Shiro goes everywhere with you doesn't he?" Jillia asked petting the animal. Kinnison nodded.  
  
"Yes. Shiro is a great hunting partner, he can track anything."  
  
"Really?" Jillia asked and a thought came to her then. "Can he find people?"  
  
Kinnison raised a brow. "People? Well yes he can do that too, we sometimes have to locate lost kids and bandits out in our forests. Why?"  
  
Jillia got up then and dusted herself off. "Well I've been looking for Lord Riou, but I can't seem to find him."  
  
"He's a hard one to find when he doesn't want to be found," Said the archer simply.  
  
"Yes I see that, but there is something that I need to speak with him about."  
  
At this comment she noticed a change of expression upon the archer's face. A mixture of suspicion and uncertainty played upon kinnison's face, his eyes watching her as if taking in every detail of her.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jillia asked a little unnerved.  
  
"I see.so it is true." The archer said softly more to himself than to Jillia. But when Jillia asked to know what he meant, that of a smile replaced the expression. "It's nothing Rosa, I was just thinking to myself." It was a bad cover up, and both Kinnison and Jillia knew it. But before she could press the topic further, Kinnison quickly turned to his wolf friend. "Here, you can use Shiro, he knows Riou's scent and he'll be able to lead you to him in no time!"  
  
As much as Jillia wanted to know, she really did want to move on and find Riou. Even though she enjoyed exploring and speaking with the townsfolk, time was not something on her side, and she knew too soon, she would have to leave. And if she didn't get the answers she seeked now, she may never get them at all. Jillia bid Kinnison farewell (this accompanied with uncertain looks) and with the great white Shiro by her side she continued on her way.  
  
But finding Riou proved to be a great goose chase, as Shiro picked up his scent and kept his nose close to the ground. Where ever he went Jillia followed closely behind. First Shiro led her through the marketing district of the castle, it seems he had visited several shops there dropping off items and picking up runes and such. Jeane the current rune master pointed the two in the direction of the hot baths, but from there, Shiro picked up the scent again and led her to the restaurant. Camus whom Jillia remembered from earlier said that Riou had stopped by for something to eat and had talked with him about 'Certain things'. Upon stressing the words, Jillia was given almost the same identical look she had received from Kinnison. But like the archer, the Knight did not explain.  
  
"You should check the theater, I do believe he was headed in that direction. Perhaps you will find him there."  
  
With Shiro in the lead, Jillia headed to the theater. She found the place remotely crowded, and just barely managed to follow Shiro behind the stage. There she found a dancer by the name of Karen.  
  
"Lord Riou?" The dancer cocked her head to one side thoughtfully. "I did see him in the crowds during my last performance.."  
  
"Yes, he was here." Another girl with short brown hair approached. She introduced herself as Anal lee "Lord Riou had come to listen to one of our new songs, he was so kind to stop by. But I'm not sure where he went, perhaps to the garden, or maybe to see Lady Yoshino out back."  
  
And so, the search continued, Shiro seemed to be leading her all over the castle, and every place they stopped a guardian star was there to help with the search, pointing them in the direction of where Riou had gone. From the gardens to docks, and from docks to bars, it seemed that Riou was really on the move. Every where she went she was met with many people, with many stories to tell of Riou, and more often than not, she was met with the same mysterious all-knowing look. She was getting rather tired of it actually. Finally, Shiro led her out into the great hall, at the very center where a stone tablet stood guarded by a young boy. The youth patted the white wolf upon head before turning to look at Jillia with a somewhat of an annoyed look.  
  
"Don't tell me, I know what you want." He said stiffly. "But Lord Riou isn't here, he's gone to the soldier's barracks, now go away." The stone guardian turned his head away as if the mere sight of Jillia annoyed him. A short 'thank you' and she was all too happy to leave, the attitude was just too much for her. And she had a feeling that if she hadn't been brought up so lady like, she would have called the boy a not-so-nice name.  
  
At this point, Jillia was beginning to wonder if she would ever find Riou. Had it not been for Shiro, she probably wouldn't have gotten this far. Why it was already evening!  
  
The soldier's barracks were not as crowded as she first thought it would be, and she found an amazing assortment of knights, both blue and red, mercenaries, jowston soldiers, and even ninjas. She asked around a bit more before she ran into a young boy carrying a white baby dragon.  
  
Lord Riou has even the dragon knights on his side? She thought amazed.  
  
The boy, who introduced himself as Futch, seemed to examine her, looking at her up and down. And low and behold, there was that look again, only it seemed that what ever thought that went through his head made him cringe in childish distaste.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen Lord Riou, he came by to see how Bright was doing." Futch glanced at the little dragon in his arms. It was squirming about trying to swat at Shiro's nose with its tail. He sighed in dismay as he tried to calm it down. "Anyway, if you're looking for him, he left about ten minuets ago with that karate girl Wakaba, I think they went to the dojo. I had seen Master Mcdohl there earlier, maybe they're training or something. Follow me, I'll take you there."  
  
The former dragon knight having nothing better to do, escorted Jillia to the training dojo. Upon entering the dojo, the sound of striking wood could be heard. The song rose and dove in pitch and volume at variable speeds the tempo often fluctuating at different rates. Battle cries filled the room and echoed off the walls, mixed with the cheers of spectators, gathered there.  
  
Jillia and Futched forcibly made their way to through to where they could see the spectacle and there in the center of the floor stood Tir Mcdohl and Riou Genkaku. The two were breathing heavily and a light sheen of sweat covered their faces. In glaring silence, the two circled each other watching and waiting before they charged in with a fury of strikes and blows. The two youths crossed weapons with each other in a vivid lively display of skill. Each showed a finesse that was unbecoming for their young age as blows were traded, parried and dodged with amazing ease and grace.  
  
Amazed and awed by the match Jillia continued to watch absorbed. She had never seen Riou fight before, but had a pretty good idea that he was very skilled, but seeing him fight now, it was nowhere near to the degree she'd always thought it to be. As Jillia watched she began to realize that din of the fight was not as heavy as she'd observed back home in Highland. Once in a while she would catch the guards sparring with each other in fields, or she would catch General Seed giving a period of instruction to a group in the courtyard. But this fight, though competitive (boys will be boys she figured), had a certain playfulness, though the looks on both Tir's and Riou's faces said other wise.  
  
When the exchanges ended, the two combatants found each other eye-to-eye, staff and tonfas locked between them each striving to gain the upper hand. Then with the grace and poise of a feline, Tir launched himself backwards using the momentum of his opponent's force, landing a few feet back. Riou quickly followed through and launched into another storm of attacks. But surprisingly Tir began to doge and block the hail of attacks with skill and grace. Tir seemed hard pressed at first but skillfully began to maneuver his staff and when one of the strikes did not land, he leapt back a distance once again this time swinging his staff in a wide arch catching Riou off guard. But before the young leader could recover Tir once again swung the staff upward, totally breaking Riou's defensive barrier. The staff began to spin as Tir returned the volley of blows, with Riou desperately trying to block each one, but in the end, the end of the staff caught Riou in several places. And with one concise blow, Tir disarmed Riou of one of his tonfas. Already weakened and with one tonfa, Riou simply could not react quickly enough as Tir dropped low and swept his feet out from under him. With a heavy thud, Riou hit the floor, and the whole dojo was filled with cheering.  
  
  
  
"That was quite the match Riou." Jillia said as they walked down the castle's corridors. Night had fallen and the halls had already been lit with torches and warmed by one of the many fire places built for the drafty old halls.  
  
Riou wiped his brow with a hand, a trace of sweat still evident. "I can always expect Tir to keep me on my toes."  
  
Jillia giggled softly. "I thought you had him there for a second."  
  
"Yeah so did I. I thought perhaps my training with Jowy would give me the one up on Tir." Riou trailed off and his eyes wandered to the windows then. "But his fighting style is far different than Jowy's" He said almost sadly.  
  
"So that's why you lost, you weren't seeing Tir for who he was, you were being distracted." Jillia said.  
  
"Yeah.In skill the two are nearly matched. But I think Jowy was better because he had a certain grace, and I remember watching him practice for hours on end. He never thought he was that great at it, but.I thought he was one of the world's best.." The memories were coming back to him now, and Jillia could see it in his eyes. She had always wondered if something so beautiful could really bring so much sadness and pain.  
  
When Riou realized she was looking at him he managed a forced smile. "You know you should see it yourself, then you'd agree. If Jowy keeps at it, he'll be the best, and then we could." But Riou cut himself off finding as if he could not go on. Jillia could swear she heard the boy's heart breaking anew. She just couldn't stand to see the pain in his face. So she smiled taking a hold of one of his hands with her own ."And here I thought you lost because your movements were a little rigid."  
  
"Rigid me?" Riou asked, his head jerking up incredulously. Jillia nodded laughing.  
  
"Yes, when I watched you two fight, it almost looked like a dance."  
  
"But Jillia I know how to dance, if that's what you're saying.."  
  
"Of course you do, just not the way Lord Jowy or Master Mcdohl do." Jillia said playfully teasing the young leader. "Did it ever occur to you? Jowy's fine and graceful movements or Master Mcdohl's smooth and fluent maneuvers are all aspects to their noble heritage? Why, hasn't anybody told you about ball room dancing?"  
  
"B,ball room dancing? Tir? Jowy?!" Riou didn't have to picture it in his mind before he began to double over in fits of laughter. It was just so unheard. And just when he thought he was ready to stop, the image of a very refined and strict Jowy and Tir popped into his mind causing him to laugh till he cried.  
  
Jillia smiled fondly upon the boy. Truly, hearing his laughter was like music, and so inviting was it that the young queen could not help but join in. And unbeknownst to Jillia and Riou, were being carefully watched. Tir who had excused himself earlier to the bathhouse shortly after the fight had been following the pair. He was watching the two behind the bend in the hall, arms crossed gingerly over his chest. As Riou and Jillia continued to walk down the corridor, Tir closed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"Oh Riou, what are you doing? Don't you understand, she's taking your heart and you don't even seem to care." Pushing himself off the wall he continued to trail the pair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upcoming Chapter: Prelude to a Kiss 


End file.
